Sasuke Card Captor
by shikidark193
Summary: Sasuke es un mago encargado de recolectar las cartas Clown para realizar su anhelada venganza. Adaptación de Sakura card captor NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, y sakura card captor de CLAMP solo este fic es mío

Capítulo 1: La carta sin nombre

" _A todas las unidades. A todas las unidades, homicidio múltiple en la residencia de la familia Uchiha. Todos los oficiales disponibles acudir a la siguiente dirección"_

Las sirenas de los autos policiales resonaron aquella noche por las calles de Konoha. Las autoridades habían recibido varios llamados al 911 por parte de los vecinos de los Uchiha. Ninguno daba explicaciones claras, sólo repetían que se oyeron explosiones, probablemente provenientes de armas de fuego, junto a muchos gritos. Lo siguiente fue el silencio. Un tétrico mutismo cargado de una pesada atmósfera que presagiaba muerte. Los policías se abrieron paso por la puerta delantera viendo los rastros de destrucción en la casa; cuadros rotos, manchas de sangre y desorden por doquier. Los oficiales entonces avanzaron con precaución hasta que el sonido de un llanto captó su atención. Siguiendo aquel sollozo se encontraron a un niño de cabellos oscuros llorando delante de un rubio.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo uno de los policías con amabilidad intentando acercarse a él.

—¡Ayúdelo! —gritó el niño apartándose un poco al verlo intentar tocarlo.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró el rubio tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—Señor, lo llevaremos con un doctor y luego nos podrá explicar que sucedió —dijo un policía ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Claro —movió un poco la cabeza y le hizo señas al niño para que también avance.

" _¿Por qué hiciste esto, Itachi?"_

De aquel horrendo suceso pasaron los años de forma apresurada. Para aquel niño no había día en que su mente no reprodujera ese hecho, cual película sin fin. Eso era lo que lo motivaba a vivir. Su única meta para sobrevivir en el mundo luego de quedar huérfano era la venganza. Su hermano mayor pagaría con sangre lo que hizo. Esa era la única forma de limpiar su honra y calmar el odio en su corazón. Ya no era aquel niño de siete años que sólo podía ver a su hermano asesinando a sus padres sin compasión. Ahora era un adolescente de diecisiete años, era mayor, más hábil y poderoso. Si un encuentro volvía a surgir, sabría exactamente qué hacer.

—Sasuke —llamó su amigo Gaara sacándolo de sus obscuros pensamientos―. ¿Otra vez piensas en Itachi? —preguntó preocupado.

—No hacía eso —respondió retomando su camino hacia la escuela sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo seguiría—. Pensaba en…

—¿Formas de tortura cuando lo encuentres? —preguntó Gaara siguiéndolo como predijo internamente el moreno.

Ellos se conocían desde hacía algunos años y estaba al tanto de la situación "familiar" del Uchiha. Él velaba por el bienestar del otro sabiéndolo solo; sus padres muertos, su hermano el victimario prófugo y su tutor legal de viaje. Sasuke estaba mal acostumbrado a la soledad, ya que su tutor, si bien se hizo cargo de él cuando perdió a su familia, también lo dejaba por semanas o meses cuando emprendía sus viajes por el mundo en busca de Itachi. Allí es donde Sabaku era una tabla de salvación para él, al estar pendiente de que no se olvidara del mundo a su alrededor. Uchiha tenía que entender que había más cosas en la vida que sólo la venganza, dado que, luego de concretar su revancha ¿qué sería de la vida del azabache?

—Ya deberías saber que una vez que lo encuentre, lo mataré —aseguró Uchiha con una mirada de odio mientras apretaba sus puños.

Gaara lo miraba preocupado por esas reacciones. Lo único en la mente de su amigo siempre era la venganza y eso no era bueno para sí mismo. Soltó un suspiro al perder la cuenta de cuantas veces lo vio de esa forma. Siendo apenas de mañana sería bastante pesado lidiar con el azabache cuando se metía en sus pensamientos. Los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicas fanáticas de Sasuke. Las féminas se veían muy impacientes y traían gestos de enojo fingido mientras lo miraban. Ambos chicos pusieron expresión de confusión al no entender que podían desear de ellos.

—¡Sasuke-sama! —gritaron colgándose de sus brazos mientras otras sólo lo miraban fijamente sin dejar de invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándolas con seriedad y advertencia por tomarse tantas confianzas con él. Ante eso, lo soltaron, pero siguieron cerca.

—Es que no es justo lo que nos hace —reclamó una haciendo un puchero que pretendía ser adorable mientras era secundada por sus compañeras.

—No entiendo de qué están hablando —dijo Sasuke buscando con la mirada a Gaara con la esperanza de que él supiera algo. A lo cual el aludido sólo negó con la cabeza.

—A nosotras siempre nos rechazas cuando te invitamos a salir, pero a las chicas del otro instituto les dijiste que sí —explicó, o más bien, reclamó una de ellas.

—Todas las estudiantes de los colegios cercanos están hablando del galán Uchiha Sasuke —agregó otra con molestia al saber que sólo con ellas era tan frío y distante.

Los labios del moreno se fruncieron hasta formar una línea recta. Ignorando al grupo, el cual no paraba de hablar de lo injusto que era que con otras chicas fuera tan coqueto, Sasuke fue en busca de su posible impostor. El pelirrojo lo siguió de cerca intuyendo que al encontrar a su objetivo muy posiblemente lo iba a estrangular. Uchiha caminó presuroso hacia la biblioteca del instituto abriendo la puerta con violencia, interrumpiendo la pacífica lectura de otro moreno.

—¡Sai! —gritó el azabache con furia recibiendo un regaño de parte de la bibliotecaria.

—Mejor vamos a donde puedas gritar cómodamente —susurró Sai sujetándose al brazo de Sasuke yendo ambos fuera de allí.

Con su típica y muy falsa sonrisa, se abrazó al Uchiha de manera muy "cariñosa". El pelirrojo miraba con advertencia al más pálido sabiendo de sus hábitos de meter mano cuando menos se lo esperaban. No era inusual ver a Uchiha reclamando a su "copia barata", como solía decirle. Después de todo, Sai tenía el mal hábito de usar el nombre de Sasuke para obtener algún beneficio cuando lo requería. Por consiguiente, el sospechoso número uno para lo mencionado por las compañeras de Uchiha, era él. Una vez que llegaron al patio trasero, estando seguro de que nadie los vería si cometía homicidio, Sasuke inició su reclamo.

—¡¿Qué pretendes ahora?! —cuestionó con molestia sujetando el cuello de la ropa de Sai.

—Una cita con tu lindo mapache —contestó mirando a Gaara, quién sólo frunció el ceño por lo infantil que era para responder.

—Dije "ahora" —destacó Sasuke aflojando un poco el agarre—. Tus intenciones pervertidas con Gaara me las sé hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces estoy perdido con tu pregunta —comentó sujetando las manos de Sasuke para que lo soltara.

—Muchas chicas me reclaman haberme visto seduciendo a las estudiantes de otros institutos —aclaró Uchiha clavando su mirada en los ojos del otro—. Quiero saber si estás involucrado.

—No nos sorprendería si es otro de tus trucos para comer gratis —agregó el pelirrojo manteniendo una distancia prudente de los azabaches. Si se metía demasiado, Sasuke lo golpearía a él por meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

—Esta vez no he sido yo —afirmó con seguridad mirando a Sasuke fijamente.

—Es imposible que haya dos personas lo suficientemente similares a Sasuke para hacerse pasar por él —comentó Gaara cruzado de brazos aún sin creer de todo en Sai.

—Les juro que no fui yo —repitió elevando un poco más la voz, enfrentándose con la mirada a ellos.

—Entonces ¿Quién? —cuestionó al aire mientras esperaba alguna sugerencia o pista para dar con quién se había hecho pasar por él.

Al oír que las clases pronto iniciarían tuvieron que dejar su charla para después. Los tres fueron a sus respectivos salones para cumplir con sus obligaciones de estudiantes ignorando por el momento al impostor. El cual estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían. A tan sólo unas calles del instituto, se encontraba alguien idéntico a Sasuke. El azabache estaba caminando completamente despreocupado con una rosa en su mano hasta que fue atropellado por un rubio que iba corriendo en dirección contraria. Ambos chocaron fuertemente cayendo al suelo por el golpe.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! —dijo el azabache levantándose con molestia mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

—Tú ten más cuidado, Teme —reclamó Naruto levantándose enojado listo para iniciar una pelea—. ¿No viste que venía corriendo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba muy ocupado observando a las hermosas koneko-chan como para fijarme en un rubio con cara de idiota —respondió mientras alzaba la cabeza de forma exagerada y miraba al horizonte, cual actuación digna de telenovela.

—¿Koneko-chan? —repitió el rubio en forma de pregunta para luego acercarse y colocar su mano en la frente del moreno—. Teme, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No fastidies, kitsune-chan —ordenó el de ojos negros golpeando su mano para apartarlo de su frente—. La única fiebre que tengo es la del amor desmedido que le tengo a mis hermosas gatitas.

—Tú tienes algo muy raro —comentó Naruto mirándolo con sorpresa y retrocediendo un poco estando alerta a lo que pudiera hacer el otro.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó el de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa cargada de burla—. Creo que deberías seguir tu camino.

—Tú también deberías estar en la escuela —le recordó el de ojos claros acercándose al otro para jalarlo hacia el instituto.

Uzumaki se llevó a Sasuke a rastras hacia la escuela ignorando las protestas del mencionado respecto a que no deseaba entrar allí. Para su mala suerte, uno de los maestros los atrapó ingresando al edificio fuera del horario correspondiente. Por ello a ambos les tocaba una amonestación por llegar tarde. Además, a Sasuke le dieron un castigo extra debido a sus comentarios fuera de lugar y llenos de burla dirigidos a las figuras de autoridad. Naruto no entendía qué demonios sucedía con el alumno ejemplar Uchiha Sasuke. Y la misma reacción de desconcierto del de ojos azules era compartida por el maestro. El alumno frente a él no era el mismo chico educado y del que tanto se enorgullecía toda la escuela por sus logros académicos.

—Señor Uchiha, por ser su primera falta seré blando con usted, pero que está actitud no se repita —advirtió Iruka, el maestro que los atrapó in fraganti.

—No me importa si me castiga —respondió Sasuke alzando sus hombros con despreocupación—. Yo sólo vine porque el kitsune-chan me arrastró hasta aquí y si me quedo será por las hermosas gatitas que esperan conocer el amor gracias a mí —explicó con una rosa en su mano y con la otra echando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¡Teme! —exclamó el blondo sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar algún otro comentario, el azabache salió corriendo por los pasillos. Iruka no tardó en seguirle el paso, creyó que lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en el pasillo en el cual se encontraban los baños del alumnado. Empero, la suerte estaba del lado del castaño, debido a que el propio Uchiha venía corriendo en su dirección. Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa y molestia al ver a su maestro en lugar de la persona que estaba buscando. Por su parte, Iruka se puso nuevamente serio antes de llevarse al Uchiha agarrado de la oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Iruka-sensei ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó el azabache entre adolorido por su oreja y avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño.

—Creo que estás recibiendo las malas influencias de Naruto —comentó arrastrándolo donde el mencionado.

—¡Oiga! —reclamó Uzumaki ofendido—. Yo soy un alumno destacado de esta escuela ttebayo.

—Destacado en desastres —se burló Sasuke mirándolo con superioridad—. Sólo causas problemas, perdedor.

—¿Qué dijiste, bastardo? —cuestionó con un tic nervioso en su ojo—. Repite eso si tienes las agallas ttebayo.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Uchiha haciéndole frente con la mirada.

—¡Alto ustedes dos! —ordenó Umino jalando las orejas de ambos—. Creo que Naruto sí está siendo mala influencia. Mira que llegar tarde e insultar a tus mayores, ojalá tú hubieras influenciado a Naruto y no al revés —suspiró abatido el castaño—. Ambos están castigados.

—Pero… —quiso alegar Uchiha siendo acallado rápidamente por su maestro.

—Sin reclamos y por ahora vayan a sus clases —declaró Iruka sin pensarlo más.

Con resignación los dos alumnos se fueron a sus salones, muy molestos por el castigo. Sasuke lo consideraba injusto, porque él no hizo nada y Naruto debido a que gracias a Uchiha, su castigo por llegar tarde se hizo más severo por culpa de la bocota del moreno. ¿Tanto le costaba cerrar la boca y aceptar el suave castigo que les iban a dar? Al parecer sí, ya que hizo enojar a su maestro volviendo a su castigo más duro. Sasuke sólo podía pensar en lo sucedido. Su impostor estuvo a su alcance y no lo atrapó por culpa de Iruka y su, para nada favorable, intervención. El doble de Uchiha mientras tanto se encontraba en el patio caminando despreocupado.

—Estúpido rubio —insultó al aire sabiendo que nadie lo vería—. Yo no quería estar tan cerca del Sasuke verdadero. La diversión se termina cuando nos veamos —comentó al aire mientras caminaba lejos de la escuela.

Por el camino iba lanzando besos al aire a cada mujer que consideraba bonita, sin olvidar dejarles una rosa de dudosa procedencia, en las manos. Recitaba palabras oídas en cualquier película romántica barata y regalaba sonrisas seductoras.

—Oh mis hermosas gatitas, yo el guapo y caballeroso Uchiha Sasuke juro que daría mi vida por protegerlas —prometió repartiendo rosas mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de las chicas allí.

Muchas de ellas suspiraban por él, después de todo se trataba de un chico atractivo y, pese a sus frases clichés, era muy divertido y encantador. Su apariencia compensaba por mucho esa actitud superficial que mostraba, una salida con él no era ningún compromiso por lo cual era fácil aceptar una cita. Un rato de diversión con un chico guapo y luego cada uno por su lado. Todos ganaban, especialmente el impostor de Sasuke. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente al Sasuke real y ya no podría seguir haciéndose pasar por él. Sacando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, siguió cortejando a las chicas hermosas que pasaran cerca suyo. Sacaría todo el provecho posible al tiempo que le quedara.

En la escuela, Sasuke juraba asesinar al insensato que lo estaba usurpando. Mientras su doble estaba quién sabe dónde divirtiéndose usando su cara y su nombre, él estaba oyendo un largo sermón por parte de su maestro. Además de que Naruto estaba mirándolo acusadoramente culpándole por el castigo. Al haber estado juntos cuando fueron atrapados llegando tarde y peleando frente a Iruka se les dio el mismo castigo. Naruto tenía mucha molestia contra su compañero, puesto que su castigo sería menor de no ser por los insultos de Sasuke hacia el maestro. El regaño se interrumpió cuando una larga hora transcurrió. Teniendo algunos pendientes en el salón de maestros, Iruka dejó a los alumnos en el salón.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Teme? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo fijamente en busca de una respuesta—. No parecías tú mismo ttebayo.

—Hay un impostor —respondió el azabache apretando sus puños con molestia antes de fijar sus ojos en él—. Dime ¿cómo es ese desgraciado?

—Pues… es como tú —contestó Naruto mirándolo confundido—. En el aspecto es una copia perfecta de ti. La actitud es la diferencia.

—¿En qué exactamente? —interrogó con seriedad—. Necesito toda la información posible para encontrarlo y obligarlo a dejar de darme problemas —explicó Uchiha girándose un poco en la silla para mirarlo de frente.

—Sólo busca una copia tuya que sí sabe sonreír —declaró Uzumaki alzándose de hombros sin saber qué más decirle como ayuda.

Iruka irrumpió nuevamente en el salón de castigo y los dejó salir diciendo que terminó su castigo por causas mayores. Ambos aliviados por ello, obedecieron y se alejaron de allí pensando en el impostor. Ni terminaron de caminar por el pasillo cuando un grito de Iruka los hizo voltear a mirar en esa dirección.

—¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? —preguntó el castaño visiblemente enojado con ellos—. El castigo no ha terminado aún.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los menores sorprendidos por sus palabras.

—Usted nos dijo que podíamos irnos —argumentó Sasuke queriendo evitar otro castigo.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso —afirmó Umino con los brazos cruzados—. Tendré que hacer que su castigo dure más por esto.

—No, por favor, Iruka-sensei —pidió Naruto. Él no quería más problemas con su maestro. Ese día estar cerca de Sasuke sólo le traía eso y castigos.

De alguna forma también había un doble de Iruka. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta que tenía en su mente Sasuke. ¿Sería obra de su propia imitación? ¿Habría más como ellos? Para su fortuna, mientras él y Naruto cumplían con el castigo, Sai y Gaara preguntaban a las estudiantes acerca de todo lo relacionado a ese otro Sasuke. La información era bastante escasa, debido a lo mucho que las chicas se desviaban del tema y de la pregunta para dedicarse a quejarse y sacar su envidia por las otras chicas. Entre todas sus maldiciones hubo algo que captó la atención de Sai: el lugar que la copia frecuentaba. Varias personas dieron crédito a que en la zona de moteles cercana a la escuela solía verse a "Sasuke" regalando flores. ¡Bingo! Ya sabían dónde ir a buscarlo.

Con lo poco que sabían del impostor de Sasuke, sólo les quedaba de opción ir hacia ese lugar y tenderle una trampa. Aquella zona era un lugar lleno de lujuria y no era bien visto que unos estudiantes como ellos estuvieran deambulando por allí. Si alguien los veía y/o informaba a su instituto podían darse por muertos, ya que seguramente mínimo serían suspendidos o en el peor de los casos expulsados. Para empeorar aún más las cosas la vestimenta que tenían en esos momentos era algo que preferían mantener en secreto de todos y deseaban que fuera algo que jamás fuera mencionado nuevamente.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estamos vestidos así?! —preguntó a gritos Naruto mientras bajaba un poco la corta falda intentando cubrirse lo más posible.

—No te quejes que no eres el único en esto —protestó Gaara completamente avergonzado y molesto.

—Está es la única forma —respondió Sai mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que es más un fetiche pervertido tuyo —comentó Sasuke mirándolo con burla.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estaban usando faldas sumamente cortas, camisetas de mujer y tacones que no los dejaban estar parados en equilibrio. Los dos maldecían por dentro al de la falsa sonrisa por tan estúpida idea y a ellos mismos por dejarse convencer. Por su parte, Sasuke los miraba con burla por las apariencias de ambos. Siendo hombres, aquella ropa no les hacía justicia. Ellos no tenían curvas que lucieran las prendas y sus anchas espaldas amenazaban con romper las ajustadas camisetas. Sasuke agradeció mucho que su ropa fuera más normal que la de ellos, ya que él sólo tenía una camiseta azul, pantaloncillos cortos negros y una pequeña capa del mismo color.

—¿Listo para esto, Uchiha? —preguntó Sai viendo al mencionado de pies a cabeza—. Te queda bien, aunque nada supera al sexy pelirrojo.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí que acepté esta misión contigo ¡libérate! —recitó Sasuke haciendo aparecer un báculo de color rosado con una estrella en la punta—. Ahora estoy listo para atrapar a ese pequeño infeliz.

—Yo me considero alguien muy feliz —interrumpió una voz ajena a ellos.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia arriba viendo en lo alto del muro a una copia de Sasuke sentada mirándolos divertido. Ellos habían elegido un callejón oscuro y deshabitado para planificar su estrategia para atrapar al impostor. Sin embargo, él les había ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlo. Los negros ojos de Sasuke chocaron con su imitación, la cual sólo mantenía su sonrisa de lado sin dejar de jugar con la rosa en su mano. La copia no había hecho nada para atacarlos, pero no dejaba de reírse al mirar como estaban vestidos sus perseguidores.

—Nos has facilitado el buscarte, carta Clown —afirmó Uchiha poniéndose en guardia mientras apuntaba a su copia.

—Y ustedes me facilitan un rato de buena diversión —respondió sin inmutarse por la postura de ataque—. Digo, ¿su plan era matarme de risa antes de sellarme? —preguntó burlón.

—De hecho, escuchamos que te gusta seducir chicas lindas y creímos… —explicó Sai siendo interrumpido por la mirada furiosa de los dos chicos en falda y la voz de la carta.

—Creyeron que sería tan estúpido como para dejarme engañar por un par de idiotas travestis —dijo el doble de Sasuke.

—A pesar de ser un charlatán pareces demasiado confiado —afirmó Naruto elevando la voz mientras lo señalaba—. Eres un… un… Charasuke.

—Dobe, no te pongas a nombrar a mi imitación como si fuera una mascota —ordenó enojado Uchiha volteando a verlo—. Eres el menos indicado para burlarte cuando te ves ridículo.

—Esto lo hice para ayudarte en tu misión ttebayo —reclamó ofendido—. No serias un buen card captor sin nuestra ayuda —acusó señalándolo con su dedo.

Hartos de las escandalosas risas de parte de "Charasuke", tanto Gaara como Naruto cerraron un momento sus ojos para asumir su apariencia de guardianes. Una fuerte luz se desprendió de sus cuerpos antes de dejar caer al suelo las estrafalarias ropas otorgadas por Sai, dejando en su lugar un zorrito de nueve colas y un mapache. Ambos del tamaño de peluches que volaban cerca de la cara de Uchiha. Después de todo ellos eran los encargados de ayudar en la misión de Sasuke de recolectar las cartas Clown. Aquellas que fueron dispersas años atrás y cuyo deber de recolectarlas recaía en Uchiha Sasuke, el actual card captor. Charasuke se paró en aquel muro y de un salto hacia atrás comenzó la huida aprovechando el momento de ceguera de Sasuke durante la transformación de sus guardianes.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Uchiha al no ver a su copia. Sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la arrojó al aire antes de golpearla con la punta de su báculo—. ¡Vuelo!

Al momento de decir eso liberó el poder de la carta, la cual creó unas alas en la espalda de Sasuke. Alzó vuelo siendo seguido por los guardianes quienes le indicaban donde sentían la presencia de la carta. Agradecían internamente que la carta estuviera huyendo hacia una zona deshabitada. En caso de desatarse una pelea, la cual era muy probable, no habría personas inocentes implicadas. La carta se detuvo en un parque sin personas a su alrededor y se sentó al borde de la fuente hasta ser alcanzado por sus perseguidores.

—Lentos —se burló mirándolos con un falso puchero.

—¿Qué carta eres tú? —preguntó Gaara mirándolo con seriedad mientras seguía en su forma de mapache.

—No, no —negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Las cartas sólo podemos ser selladas cuando se usa nuestro verdadero nombre —explicó Charasuke con una mueca de superioridad—. No les diré mi nombre, no quiero ser sellado aún.

—Deberías rendirte por las buenas y dejar que te regrese a la forma humilde que mereces —exclamó Sasuke preparando sus cartas para atacar cuando bajara la guardia.

—¿Humilde? —preguntó ofendido Charasuke mientras alzaba su mano y chasqueaba sus dedos—. Mi única forma es fabulosa —deletreó la última palabra mientras su ropa igualaba a la de Sasuke—. Anda, repite conmigo "la fabulosa forma que mereces" —dijo burlón.

—¡Rayo! —gritó Uchiha usando esa carta de improvisto—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! —preguntó al ver que su ataque era detenido.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que su ataque fue anulado por otro idéntico al suyo. Esa maldita carta no sólo copió su apariencia y ropa sino también su magia. ¿Qué clase de carta era esa? Hasta los guardianes de las cartas estuvieron confundidos. ¿Desde cuándo había una carta que servía para imitar el aspecto de otro? Tenía su apariencia y su magia, para ser una carta tenía algo un tanto diferente. Uchiha decidió cambiar de estrategia y pasar a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mas al igual que con el ataque rayo sus movimientos se anulaban por unos exactamente iguales.

—Está ropa no me gusta. Parezco un elfo emo y nudista —se quejó Charasuke por la ropa que copió mientras daba unos pasos lejos del verdadero—. Y muy afeminado.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Sasuke con furia—. Yo no elegí esta ropa y no dejaré que andes como un mujeriego de cuarta usando mi rostro.

—Uy ¿cómo lo evitarás? —preguntó burlón mientras intercambiaban golpes—. ¿Me golpearás con tu palito de niña?

—Es un báculo mágico —corrigió Sasuke dándole una fuerte patada que fue esquivada por su copia.

—Es rosa —señaló Charasuke con aire de triunfador—. Palito de niña.

—Ya venía así —aclaró avergonzado de tener ese tipo de herramienta para sellar las cartas—. Yo no elegí que fuera rosa.

—Sí claro —respondió Charasuke con burla mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques.

Sai se mantenía a una distancia prudente viendo a detalle la batalla. Él no podía intervenir directamente, ya que era necesario que Uchiha en persona sellara la carta. Él era el único con la magia necesaria para ello y como card captor cada batalla lo hacía mejorar sus habilidades. Por su parte, los guardianes intentaban adivinar de que carta se trataba. Sin su nombre real no podría regresarlo a su forma original. En sus formas de guardianes eran bastante inútiles por su tamaño y poco poder, hasta se podría decir que estaban peor que como humanos, por ello ayudaban de otra manera. Sasuke necesitaba con urgencia averiguar qué era esa carta. Cada ataque era copiado y anulado por uno idéntico, fuera magia o ataques físicos, todo lo imitaba.

—No puedes sellarme aún —afirmó Charasuke mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tengo el deber de hacerlo —dijo Uchiha mirándolo como podía, ya que sentía que pronto se desmayaría.

—Yo me dejaré sellar voluntariamente por el primero en reunir a las otras cincuenta y un cartas —confesó el doble de Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres con "el primero"? —interrogó el mago.

—Sólo tienes diez cartas —comentó Charasuke mirándolo de forma arrogante mientras metía las manos en sus propios bolsillos sabiendo de la molestia que generaría en el otro—. Ni siquiera llegas al nivel de Itachi. Él tiene veintiún cartas.

—¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Qué diablos eres? —interrogó de forma apresurada queriendo acercarse hasta el otro.

No logró su cometido, ya que la larga y desgastante pelea en la que sus ataques eran simplemente anulados, lo dejó sin fuerzas. Debido al cansancio estuvo a punto de caer directamente al suelo, de no ser por Naruto, quien lo atrapó entre sus brazos luego de volver a su forma humana.

—No tienes el nivel necesario para sellarme... aún —comentó Charasuke acercándose a él y dejando un papel en la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Uchiha mirándolo con rabia y luego al papel en su mano.

—Es mi número de celular —respondió la carta mirándolo con burla—. Puede que yo sea una carta creada hace siglos, pero tú eres un anciano si no entiendes que es más fácil una llamada.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —preguntó Sai mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad—. ¿Por qué no nos dices que carta eres?

—Yo... —dijo bajando un poco la mirada ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello—. Quiero formar un harem lleno de hermosas gatitas que me adoren y amen, mientras yo... argg —se quejó al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke—. Te dije que me dejaré sellar al último.

—No perdía nada intentando sellarte —afirmó Sasuke mirándolo mal—. Estás usando mi cara y mi nombre. Además de que no me dices nada sobre Itachi.

—Yo no sé nada sobre ustedes, más que son los que recolectan a las cartas. Y seguiré en esta apariencia porque me gusta seducir tan rápido a las chicas ―declaró mientras sobaba el golpe de su cabeza.

Los guardianes miraron mal a Charasuke por su actitud, pero Uchiha los retuvo. Si esa carta cumplía su palabra, la podría llamar cuando reuniera a las demás. Eso sumado al hecho de que, si la regla era pareja, Itachi lo buscaría por las cartas que él poseía y viceversa. Su tan codiciada venganza se concretaría sin faltas y luego se encargaría de su imitación. Después de todo ¿Qué daño podía hacer su mujeriego clon? Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento y dedicarse a mejorar su magia, debía apresurarse a juntar más cartas. Descontando a Charasuke y las que estaban selladas entre Itachi y él, sólo restaban veinte cartas y cualquiera podría propiciar un encuentro.

Por su lado, la carta sin identificar luego de su pelea con Sasuke caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad. La noche hacia ver más hermosa a la luna llena que iluminaba todo suavemente revelando hasta a los que pretendían ocultar sus negras intenciones con la noche reinante.

—Pese a su actitud, Sasuke tiene un alma muy pura —comentó a la nada mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí—. Será demasiado sencillo que sea corrompida —monologó torciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa―. La siguiente vez que nos encontremos no será tan divertido.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: La carta Burbujas

 _El ambiente entre ambos jóvenes se había tornado erótico y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a elevarse. Los roces incesantes entre ellos, lejos de apagar el calor no hacía más que acrecentarlo. El rojo abundante decorando la habitación, le daba un aire pasional a lo que iba a acontecer. Velas y pétalos de rosas adornando alrededor de la cama tampoco faltaron. Finalmente, en una elegante habitación de hotel, sobre una cama Kingside se encontraban un pelirrojo y un azabache completamente desnudos entregándose a la pasión. Gaara no dejaba de gemir ante las caricias y..._

—¡Sai! —exclamaron con molestia los otros tres presentes mientras uno de ellos, específicamente el protagonista de aquella ilusión, lo golpeaba en la cabeza con fuerza.

—No sean tan brutos ―pidió Sai sobándose la cabeza tras el golpe a su persona―. Me dolió, mi lindo Gaara ―protestó haciendo ojos tristes al mirarlo.

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en la mansión perteneciente a Sai. Aquel lugar poseía una barrera mágica capaz de protegerlos a todos mientras hablaban. No sólo de ataques directos, sino también de hechizos para espiar. Una de las mayores armas de los magos era usar ritos y pociones para ver a sus oponentes. Otros con mayor poder conseguían intervenir los sueños ajenos. Esto último era mucho más peligroso y arriesgado por múltiples motivos. Sai al no poseer aquellos poderes optó por usar un caldero y una mezcla de diferentes ingredientes para que les mostraran una ilusión sobre la carta perdida. Si todo salía bien, se les revelaría su nombre verdadero. En cambio, al fallar sólo fueron exhibidas las fantasías eróticas que tenía con cierto pelirrojo.

—Vine aquí esperando ver pistas sobre las cartas ―reclamó Sasuke cruzado de brazos―, no tus fantasías sexuales con mi guardián ―bufó de malhumor.

—No es algo que yo controle, cacatúa emo ―respondió ofendido mientras miraba los restos de la ilusión desvaneciéndose.

—¡Eres la reencarnación del mago Clown por todos los cielos! ―gritó Sasuke sujetándose el puente de su propia nariz intentando tenerle paciencia.

—Y por eso sólo tengo retazos de mi vida pasada ―le recordó mientras iba hacia el librero sacando un diario antiguo―. No puedo controlar que es lo que voy a recordar ―dijo al tiempo en que soplaba el polvo del antiguo encuadernado.

―Debes tener aunque sea alguna pista acerca de la carta que se escapó ttebayo ―intervino Naruto también impaciente por averiguar la naturaleza de aquella carta.

Sai se dirigió a su cómodo sillón llevando el libro con él. Aquel era un diario de las memorias del gran mago Clown, donde estaban narrados sus pensamientos plasmados por su puño y letra. En su mente no llegaban todas las memorias de aquella vida pasada. Algunos hechizos y el conocimiento de que los Uchiha eran su descendencia, lo tuvo claro desde el inicio, pero poco más. Carecía de tantos detalles que no era mucho su aporte para el card captor. Incluso era conocedor de un diario transcripto en mejor estado, protegido en el templo de la casa de Sasuke. Aun así se esforzaba en averiguar todo aquello que pudiera resultarle útil al Uchiha. Sasuke y los dos guardianes estaban impacientes. Pese a intentar no pensarlo demasiado, ¿cómo ignorarían sus palabras?

―Ténganme paciencia ―pidió Sai mientras hojeaba el viejo libro leyéndolo cuidadosamente―. Si se dejan llevar por el miedo y la ira no conseguirán ningún buen resultado ―aconsejó sabiamente. Entendía la frustración de ellos por la forma en que la carta los humilló, pero temió por su bienestar.

―Pides demasiado cuando estamos en desventaja frente a Itachi ―respondió Sasuke mientras crujía los dientes lleno de impotencia.

―Tiene razón ―secundó Gaara apoyando su mano en el hombro de Uchiha tratando de calmarlo―. Tú también lo oíste. Itachi ya ha capturado veintiún cartas, nosotros tenemos menos de la mitad que él.

―La cantidad no define el poder que tenemos ttebayo ―exclamó Naruto mostrándose un tanto molesto por la actitud del card captor―. ¡Si sabes usar las cartas podrías ganarle a todas sus cartas con una tuya! ―exclamó mostrándose muy confiado en su amigo. Él sabía de las habilidades mágicas de Sasuke.

―¿Insinúas que no sé usarlas? ―inquirió el azabache encarando a su amigo con una mirada de molestia―. Para ser un guardián tú no has sido de mucha ayuda que digamos ―acusó golpeando le pecho del contrario con su dedo índice.

―He hecho todo para ayudarte, Teme ―respondió el rubio alzando la mirada para fijar sus ojos azules en el otro―. Eres tú el que no pone de su parte ―acusó indignado. Él intentaba subirle el ánimo y el otro se lo tomaba de la peor forma posible.

―¿Convertirte en un animalito de peluche y mirar? ¿Eso es ayuda para ti? ―cuestionó con una media sonrisa llena de burla―. Me siento tan protegido con un llavero parlante a mi lado ―afirmó con sarcasmo, casi siseando sus palabras.

―No soy tu guardián, mi deber es proteger a Sai ttebayo ―le recordó Uzumaki mientras alzaba los brazos y los bajaba con molestia.

―Y yo te asigné para ayudar a Sasuke-kun ―intervino Sai cerrando de golpe el libro para llamar la atención.

Siempre había peleas de ese tipo entre ellos. La forma de los guardianes dependía de la magia otorgada por sus magos. Si el mago en cuestión era poderoso, su guardián tendría una figura imponente. Según los relatos de aquellos que consiguieron conocer al creador del mazo, un zorro gigante de nueve colas era el guardián del mago Clown. Nadie nunca tuvo un ser tan poderoso a su disposición. Los más cercanos fueron los demonios, pero incluso ellos perecieron al amenazar a la humanidad. Las cartas Clown eran poderosas para cualquier usuario, pero en las manos del gran mago le otorgaban un poder casi divino. Los magos desconocían si existía un Dios, como los descritos por las religiones, pero de ser real, el humano más cercano a él, sin dudas sería el mago Clown.

―Ya dejen de pelear, Naruto y Sasuke ―pidió el pelirrojo interponiéndose entre ellos―. Es difícil creer que ustedes son amigos de la infancia viendo cómo se llevan ―expresó mirándolos con reproche.

―Las personas cambian, mapache ―comentó Uchiha con desdén dándose la vuelta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Sai al verlo caminando hacia la puerta―. Aún no hemos terminado de investigar ―le recordó señalando el librero tras de su espalda.

―Él tiene razón, Sasuke ―secundó Gaara mientras sujetaba otro libro del estante entre sus manos―. Creo que deberíamos investigar más hechizos y entrenar. Esa carta fue complicada y las que enfrentemos puede que igual ―explicó leyendo la bitácora de un guardián de la familia Senju.

―No perderé mi tiempo aquí viendo fantasías eróticas de Sai y leyendo puros mitos ―respondió de manera rebelde mientras chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

―Pero… ―intentó convencerlo la reencarnación de Clown mientras permanecía en su sillón.

―Y ningún entrenamiento que hagamos nosotros servirá de algo mientras no sea supervisado por mi tutor ―reclamó Sasuke dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo―. ¿Qué me enseñaran ustedes? Ya comprobamos que nada ―declaró con frustración.

Con aquella última acusación, Uchiha salió de la habitación dejando a los otros tres sin palabras. Ellos entendían su obsesión por vengarse de Itachi, lo apoyaban en una gran parte. Detener a un parricida con ambición de poder era un beneficio para la humanidad en general. Quién sabía de lo que sería capaz si se le daba un poder tal como el del mazo mágico. Bien conocían que el poseedor del mazo sería reconocido como el sucesor de Clown y sólo un Uchiha podía y sería seleccionado. Mas, durante varios siglos no hubo ninguno, llegando hasta la actualidad sin existir mago digno de tal honor. Las cartas habían sido guardadas y protegidas durante generaciones por los descendientes de lo Clown. Pocos intentaron convertirse en el sucesor y fallaron perdiendo su magia o su vida. Otros desistieron sin siquiera intentarlo, sabiendo las consecuencias de fallar el juicio del mago Clown.

―¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Sai a los dos guardianes. Su rostro expresaba preocupación por la actitud impulsiva de su amigo.

―Déjalo solo ―aconsejó el pelirrojo viendo a Naruto avanzar por el mismo camino que el moreno―. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que en estos momentos lo que necesita es que lo dejemos meditar a solas ―explicó con un rostro inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos aguamarina se percibía la advertencia.

―¿Mejor que nadie? ―cuestionó ofendido el rubio. Mientras su mirada se volvía más fiera―. Te recuerdo que yo lo conozco desde antes que tú ttebayo ―agregó de manera altanera mirándolo de forma acusatoria. Era como si buscara hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras.

―Más tiempo no significa mejor ―alegó Gaara cruzándose los brazos con suficiencia―. Además lo abandonaste. Él cambió mucho desde que te fuiste ―atacó el guardián de Sasuke.

―¡Eso no importa! ―gritó frustrado―. ¡Ya verán como yo me haré más poderoso y juntos venceremos a Itachi! ―prometió antes de abandonar la estancia también.

Sai y Gaara decidieron seguir investigando en silencio los libros a su disposición y dejar a esos dos enfriar sus ideas. Uzumaki, tras salir de la casa de Sai, estuvo tentado a ir tras Sasuke, pero incluso él entendía que necesitaba espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos. En cambio, asumió su forma de guardián y voló a un bosque cercano. A él también le había afectado la derrota. ¿Quién dijo que un guardián sólo podía ser fuerte dependiendo de su mago? " _Seré fuerte por mí mismo ttebayo_ ". Pensó Naruto lleno de determinación. Nadie lo limitaría con esas tonterías de que sólo crecería dependiendo de otro. Si quería proteger a Sai y ayudar a Sasuke tendría que aumentar su poder. Ninguna carta o mago volvería a humillarlo de esa manera tan patética. Su forma era pequeña, pero su poder mágico era grande, lo sabía y nadie lo haría pensar lo contrario.

Uchiha por su parte caminó con la mirada pegada al suelo. Pateaba de vez en cuando latas o rocas pequeñas en su camino cual niño castigado. _"¿Qué carta era? Si tan sólo tuviera una como esa podría ganarle fácilmente a Itachi. Cualquier ataque que realizara sería copiado y devuelto con el doble de fuerza"._ Meditó durante la caminata acerca de aquellas habilidades. Al llegar a su casa ni siquiera se molestó en anunciar su llegada, sabiéndose completamente solo. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a su cuarto donde buscó las cartas en su poder. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y las revisó una por una. Frunció el ceño al ver algunas y las separó del resto.

―De las que poseo la más poderosa es "rayo" ―se dijo a sí mismo―. Vuelo es útil, pero tengo ocho cartas que no sirven para nada ―exclamó golpeando su colchón haciendo caer las cartas en el mismo―. Ni siquiera sirven para leer el futuro ―expresó con asco. Recordaba a su madre usando el mazo para ese propósito, cosa que no le vendría mal para adivinar qué, cuál y dónde aparecería otra carta.

 _En la familia Uchiha no había persona más poderosa que Mikoto, una miko que prefería ser llamada "maga" en honor al mago Clown. No importaba que le dijeran que el término correcto era "bruja", ella insistía en que sonaba mejor de esa forma. Empero, con sus acciones era más fácil asociarla con una bruja. La joven azabache no utilizaba las cartas del gran mago. Sólo tenía la baraja resguardada en su templo y evitaba que alguien con malas intenciones se hiciera con él. Por curiosidad había leído las memorias de Clown, así que sabía con exactitud sobre cada carta; nombre, debilidad, fortaleza y significado. Lo único para lo que usaba aquel mazo era para leerse su propia fortuna. Jamás le leía la suerte a nadie que no fuera para ella misma._

― _¿Qué estás haciendo, mami? ―preguntó un pequeño Sasuke de cinco años. Se acercó a la cama donde ella tenía las cartas dispuestas de manera piramidal._

― _Estoy leyendo mi suerte ―respondió ella con una sonrisa ayudando a su hijo a subir a la cama. Lo acomodó en sus piernas y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de mostrarle las cartas._

― _¿La suerte? ¿Qué suerte? ―cuestionó sin entender mientras sujetaba una carta y la miraba lleno de curiosidad._

― _Son cosas que van a pasar en el futuro ―explicó ella mostrándole otra carta―. Ellas me cuentan muchos secretos ―habló abrazando a su hijo con dulzura._

― _¿Las cartas hablan, mami? ―interrogó viéndolas detenidamente―. Esta se parece mucho a ti. Es igual de bonita que tú ―dijo enseñándole la que tenía entre sus manos._

― _Es mi favorita ―dijo Mikoto sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos mirándola con nostalgia―. Y las cartas no sólo hablan también…_

―Ojala estuvieras aquí, mamá ―comentó Sasuke al aire dejándose caer sobre la almohada sin importarle las cartas en el suelo―. Seguro Itachi tiene las mejores cartas y yo tengo estas porquerías ―se quejó antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

El resto de la noche la pasó en completa calma durmiendo profundamente. El recordar a su cariñosa madre le dejó un agridulce sabor en la boca. La dulzura de su progenitora y la amargura de saberla asesinada por Itachi, quemaban en su pecho de forma dolorosa. Era un ardor tan intenso como si el fuego quemara en su ser. El odio y la furia imposibles de apaciguar sabiendo libre al asesino. No obstante, entre sueños podía verla. Su boca dejaba escapar leves suspiros queriendo tenerla de regreso. ¿De qué servía la magia cuando no podías recuperar a una persona amada? Diría de nada, de no ser porque tenía un uso aun: la venganza. Su poder estaba destinado a ajusticiar las almas de sus padres y limpiar el honor de su familia con la sangre de Itachi.

Con la llegada del amanecer sus ojos se abrieron de manera perezosa sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había podido dormir bien. Pese a que no ocurrió algún incidente loco con alguna carta como de costumbre, no estuvo tranquilo. Soñaba con su madre y siempre despertaba gritando que no lo dejara. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su mente inquieta por desaprovechar semejante noche llena de quietud. Fue al baño para arreglarse un poco antes de ir a la escuela. Volvió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa antes de pararse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo al pie de su cama. Se vio en el mismo dándose cuenta de sus enormes y marcadas ojeras.

―Qué horror, me veo idéntico a Itachi ―insultó a su propia imagen deseando romper el espejo, sólo para destruir ese reflejo.

Volteó viendo que las cartas Clown seguían dispersas en el suelo. Se acercó y guardó en su mochila las cartas vuelo y rayo. Las demás las dejó tiradas y ni siquiera se preocupó tras haber pisado algunas. Poco y nada valían cartas como nube. Creaba nubes, valga la redundancia. En una batalla real no serviría de nada. ¿Qué haría con poderes de ese tipo? ¿Arruinarle el bronceado a Itachi? Como sino fuese lo suficientemente pálido como un vampiro. Podía jurar que nunca vio la luz del sol como si se tratara de uno. Seguramente le estaría haciendo un favor evitando que lo quemen los rayos del sol. Al darse cuenta de lo ridículos que eran sus pensamientos tras divagar, se golpeó las mejillas con la palma de sus manos.

―Dormir poco me está poniendo tan tonto como Naruto ―comentó mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó el aludido apareciendo a sus espaldas, como si lo hubiera invocado al decir su nombre―. ¿Por qué dices que soy tonto? ―preguntó con un puchero.

―Porque lo eres, Dobe ―respondió sonriendo un poco por la graciosa cara que hizo por su "insulto".

―Te ves horrible, Teme ―señaló con las manos tras su cabeza mientras caminaba de espaldas―. No deberías hablar de la cara de los demás ttebayo ―aconsejó soltando un bostezo.

―No parece que hayas dormido bien tú tampoco ―comentó sin dejar de caminar de forma recta vigilando que su estúpido amigo no se matara por ir de espaldas―. ¿Y esas heridas? ―preguntó al notar unos vendajes sobresalientes de entre las mangas de la camisa.

―Es que yo… estuve entrenando ―respondió el rubio rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió con sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro ajeno a la espera de una respuesta.

―Yo lo hice porque…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un escandaloso grupo de chicas amontadas cerca de ellos. Un fuerte aroma a perfume masculino les llegó a las fosas nasales forzándolos a taparse la nariz. Se les hizo algo familiar, pero era difícil pensar que se tratara de él. Una voz conocida y llena de frivolidad dio otra pista de que era probable que fuera él. Mas la esperanza de que eso sólo se tratara de un error persistía.

―¡Mis hermosas, koneko-chan! ―gritó aquel azabache abrazando a dos chicas de manera muy íntima y falta de decoro.

Con eso último ya no había manera de pensar de que se trataba de alguien más.

―¡Charasuke! ―exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto al verlo coqueteando como si nada con aquellas colegialas.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó la carta como si hablara con amigos de toda la vida.

Las chicas a su alrededor miraron sorprendidas como había otro "Charasuke". Se miraron confundidas un momento, pero mientras algunas preguntaban si su galán tenía un hermano gemelo, otras más audaces corrieron hacia Sasuke y lo rodearon. Varias invitaciones a salir, gritos en sus oídos y abrazos indeseados fueron proferidos hacia su persona. Eso consiguió irritar a Uchiha al punto de desear gritarles. Para su fortuna, Naruto lo separó a la fuerza de ese grupo, dándole un poco de espacio. Charasuke observó su acción con una leve sonrisa misteriosa. No se podía definir el sentimiento guardado en aquellos labios.

―Mis lindas gatitas ―llamó con una voz sensual interponiéndose entre ellas y los chicos―. Tengo que hablar con mis buenos amigos, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas? ―preguntó cortésmente.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó una de las chicas sujetando su brazo.

―No podemos quedarnos ―interrogó una de ellas insistentemente.

―¿Es un favor tan grande? ―inquirió Charasuke mirándolas con una expresión de cachorro triste―. Háganlo por mí ―pidió logrando suspiros de parte de las féminas.

―Haríamos lo que fuera por usted, Charasuke-sama ―exclamaron entre gritos―. Lo amamos ―corearon a todo pulmón.

―Gracias, koneko-chan ―agradeció arrojando una de sus rosas al aire cual ramo de novia en plena boda―. Son las mejores ―afirmó guiñándoles un ojo antes de alejarse.

Las chicas tenían que entrar a clases así que de todas maneras tendrían que separarse del moreno. Él por su parte se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Se veía despreocupado y le daba poca importancia a haberse encontrado con ellos. Uchiha lo miró con irritación. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Creía que no lo iba a sellar sólo por su ridícula orden? Enardecido por creerse subestimado, se arrancó el colgante de su cuello y estaba listo para invocar su báculo mágico. Aunque un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al recordar que era rosa y motivo de burla para esa impertinente carta.

―No deberías hacer eso ―comentó Charasuke con una media sonrisa que odiaba. Entendía un poco porque Naruto la encontraba irritante cuando la hacía―. No puedes ni debes sellarme aun. Creí haberte dejado claro que me dejaré sellar por quien tenga el mazo ―le recordó con una mirada un tanto más fiera.

―No tengo porque hacer tal cosa ―respondió aún más enojado mientras recitaba el hechizo―. Llave que guardas los poderes de…

―¿Sabías que podría matarte mientras recitas tu largo hechizo para traer tu palito de niña? ―preguntó Charasuke ladeando su cabeza en gesto de confusión.

―Tiene razón ―secundó Naruto con una mano bajo su propio mentón mirando a su amigo de manera pensativa―. Es demasiado largo tu rito ese, ¿no crees que es hora de acortarlo ttebayo? ―cuestionó inocentemente.

―¡No te pongas de su lado! ―ordenó Sasuke terminando su hechizo logrando traer su báculo―. Voy a sellarte hoy mismo ―anunció apuntando su báculo hacia Charasuke.

―¿Por qué el apuro? ―preguntó la carta sonriendo cínicamente sin siquiera sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

―Por alguna razón eres capaz de copiar todos los ataques que se lanzan en tu contra. Con ese poder aunque Itachi tenga más cartas que yo, podré contrarrestar cualquier carta suya ―explicó sin bajar la guardia.

―¿Y no crees que deberías juntar más cartas que él en vez de depender sólo de mí? ―interrogó Charasuke desviando la mirada hacia Uzumaki quien ya estaba en su forma de guardián.

Sasuke prefirió no responder a su pregunta y atacó de frente intentando golpearlo con su báculo. La carta simplemente alzó una ceja encontrando tonto un ataque directo de su parte. Los golpes físicos eran nada para un ser hecho de magia como su persona. Fácilmente podía volver a su forma de carta a voluntad y sería intangible para todo lo que no fueran ciertos hechizos específicos. El card captor se veía penoso actuando como un niño berrinchudo en busca de obtener un juguete nuevo. Aun así lo dejó ser. Qué lanzara los ataques que gustara, ninguno lo dañaría o sellaría. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto perdían el aire en su intento por atraparlo, el otro simplemente los esquivaba mientras reía de sus equivocaciones.

―¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? ―preguntó Charasuke mientras se paraba sobre el báculo del Uchiha―. Siguen cayendo en las mismas trampas de antes, no han mejorado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos ―criticó decepcionado de sus nulos avances.

―¡No es verdad! ―gritó el mago sacudiendo el báculo en un intento más desesperado de asestarle un golpe―. He cambiado, he mejorado ―dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

―Entonces… ―habló Charasuke mientras aparecía a espaldas de su contrincante―. ¿Por qué no usas tus cartas? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sólo necesito una carta para vencerte ―dijo el azabache sacando una de las dos cartas que tenía en sus bolsillos―. ¡Rayo! ―gritó sonriendo anticipadamente a la victoria.

La carta Clown esquivó aquel ataque moviendo su cabeza apenas unos centímetros. Sólo bastó con inclinar su cuello y el ataque pasó sin dificultad a su lado estrellándose en una pared cercana. Las rocas cayeron a espaldas de Charasuke, quien lo miró con aburrimiento. Aquellos ojos negros tan similares a los de Sasuke lo analizaban cuidadosamente, pese a su expresión distraída. Los dientes del mago crujieron de rabia. Ser burlado y humillado por una herramienta de los magos era fuente de vergüenza. Para colmo era la segunda vez que la misma carta se carcajeaba a su costa. Necesitaba más poder, mejores cartas y hechizos de mejor nivel. Era tan carente de todo aquello que podría otorgarle la victoria.

―Teniendo a tu disposición diez cartas sólo usas una y tienes otra guardada ―comentó Charasuke dando un salto hacia el muro más cercano―. Al parecer es vuelo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Sasuke sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por la precisión de sus palabras.

―Soy una carta por eso lo sé ―contestó de manera vaga. Su mirada además de desilusionada se veía algo molesta, pero ni el mago ni el rubio podían entender la razón de esa manera de actuar.

―¡Rayo! ―repitió el hechizo volviendo a fallar―. Rayo, rayo, rayo ―gritó destruyendo todo alrededor de Charasuke sin atinar ni un sólo golpe.

Los destrozos comenzaron a aumentar en la calle, incluso estuvo varias veces cerca de golpear a Naruto. _"Una manera frenética y poco elegante de atacar. Sigue siendo un niño_ ". Pensó la carta sin nombre repitiendo sus movimientos de su encuentro anterior para evadirlo. Seguían surgiendo el mismo resultado positivo que la primera vez. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta que sólo perdía su tiempo molestando a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos con molestia antes de abrirlos revelando una mirada más fiera y afilada. Corrió a gran velocidad y atrapó a Naruto en su mano, esa forma de guardián era pequeña y más tierna que útil. Concentró su energía en sus manos y arrojó al guardián directo al estómago de Sasuke. Ese ataque fue tan rápido que el mago no fue capaz de prevenirlo y terminó sin aire a causa del mismo.

―No vales para mago ―dijo con repulsión Charasuke mientras se sentaba en lo alto de un muro y jugaba con unas burbujas.

―Sí lo valgo y te lo demostraré ―respondió el mago tosiendo mientras seguía sujetándose el área impactada. Volvió a toser por la dificultad que le causaba respirar antes de volver a hablar―. Seré el siguiente gran mago, el sucesor de Clown ―aseguró de manera entrecortada. Aquel golpe fue similar a recibir un pelotazo.

―Un digno sucesor no ignoraría a sus cartas ―comentó Charasuke reventando la burbuja cerca suyo―. ¿Por qué razón no has capturado a "burbujas"? ―inquirió con un tono de voz amenazante.

―Es una carta inofensiva e inútil ―respondió sin titubear usando su báculo mágico para ponerse de pie. Mientras Naruto volvía a su forma humana―. Ha estado desde hace días rondando por aquí y no ha causado problemas, no serviría para pelear ―explicó preparando su carta para retomar los ataques.

―¿Sólo aquellas cartas que causan daño deben ser selladas? ―interrogó la carta mirándolo con burla―. Yo sólo coqueteé con lindas koneko-chans y aun así has estado intentando averiguar sobre mí y sellarme. Eres un hipócrita ―aseguró guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

―¡No lo soy! ―gritó Sasuke viendo a su amigo rubio desmayado por el golpe anterior. Aun no recuperaba la consciencia, así que tendría que pelear solo―. ¡Vuelo! ―exclamó para elevarse por los aires y llegar hasta una posición adecuada.

―Eso es inútil ―repitió junto a un largo suspiro de aburrimiento mientras al igual que el otro usaba vuelo para alejarse de él. Dificultándole conseguir una posición eficiente―. Si te rindes ahora, tal vez te perdone haber herido a las cartas.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―quiso saber el mago mientras veía a Charasuke esfumarse delante de sus ojos―. ¡¿Dónde está?! ―preguntó mirando de izquierda a derecha―. ¡No huyas cobarde! ―ordenó observando todo detalladamente.

Un grupo de burbujas flotó sobre la cabeza del moreno, vio como reflejaban la luz sobre sus superficies. Chasqueó la lengua por aquellas estorbosas cosas en su camino. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se vio cegado por un poderoso rayo de luz. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un fuerte golpe en su espalda. No entendió lo que sucedía, pero Naruto quien había recobrado la consciencia fue testigo de lo acontecido. Vio a Charasuke crear burbujas y alinearlas de tal manera que los rayos del sol golpeaban en una y pasaba a otra aumentando la luz reflejada en cada vuelta. Hasta finalmente convertirse en una gran y deslumbrante luz. Aprovechándose de eso dio un salto a espaldas de Sasuke y reuniendo a todas las burbujas en una sola atacó a Uchiha, haciéndolo caer. El rubio corrió lo más rápido posible y atrapó a su amigo antes de que tocara el suelo.

―Aquel que hiera los sentimientos de una carta Clown no merece ser llamado gran mago ―explicó Charasuke mientras lo miraba con superioridad.

―Espera ―pidió Sasuke pese a seguir viendo borroso―. ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

―Pero yo contigo sí ―declaró el otro azabache con una gran decepción en su tono de voz―. No sabes sacar el máximo potencial de las cartas. Careces de lo más importante para ser mago ―señaló antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Uzumaki ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie dejándolo usar su cuerpo como apoyo. Notaba la ansias de Sasuke de ir tras aquella carta tan peculiar, pero en su situación. Era peor, incluso la vez anterior se sintió más cercano al poder de la carta. Mas, lo sucedido en esos momentos sólo podía catalogarse como "masacre". No tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad contra él. Se le vio demasiado enojado y poco dispuesto a conversar, a diferencia de la vez anterior donde más pareció estar divirtiéndose con ellos. Abandonaron prontamente la zona de desastre para evitar ser vinculados a toda aquella destrucción. El de ojos claros ayudó al mago a caminar hacia la escuela cuando la carta se perdió de su vista. Debían encontrarse con Sai y Gaara, ellos quizás consiguieron averiguar algo tras estar toda la tarde del día anterior investigando y leyendo libros antiguos.

―Gracias por ayudarme ―dijo Uchiha aún sujeto al cuello de su amigo usando su brazo derecho para rodearlo.

―No hay problema ttebayo ―afirmó con una sonrisa―. Es una suerte que tus fans no estuvieran hoy para verte llegar así o me golpearían por estarte tocando ―bromeó intentando subirle el ánimo.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo indecente ayudarme a caminar ―correspondió a la sonrisa queriendo seguirle el juego.

Pese a su sonrisa por dentro mantenía su molestia contra la carta sin identificar. Lo había derrotado copiando a burbujas, una carta tan inútil e infantil. Jamás se le habría ocurrido aquella manera de usarlas. Fue como recibir el ataque de tres cartas combinadas, siendo sólo una. Se encargaría de sellarla y aprendería a imitar esa combinación mostrada por Charasuke. " _Seguro que Itachi no sabrá ni que lo golpeó cuando le muestre cómo uso cartas tontas"._

―Vamos por esa carta primero y luego con los chicos ―pidió Sasuke mirando al rubio con un gesto demandante. Lo suyo no era un pedido, era más una orden.

―No podemos dejarle libre, Itachi o alguien más podría atraparla ―razonó Uzumaki cambiando la dirección de sus pasos―. Siento su presencia por aquí ―indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Muéstrame el camino, Dobe ―demandó ansioso por cumplir lo propuesto anteriormente.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la fuente que adornaba el centro del patio de la escuela. A medida que la distancia se reducía conseguían ver más y más burbujas saliendo de allí. Sasuke volvió a invocar su báculo y con pasos sigilosos quedaron cara a cara con la forma humanoide de la carta. Tan sólo parecía un niño de preescolar, quizás unos cinco o seis años si fuera real. Tenía en sus manos un frasco con agua enjabonada y en la otra el palito con el cual soplaba. Si no fuera porque estaba flotando sobre una enorme burbuja creerían que se trataba de un niño cualquiera jugando en la fuente. Uchiha tomó aire y sacó nuevamente su carta de ataque.

―¡Rayo! ―gritó lanzando un ataque directo al "infante"―. Carta que fuiste creada por Clown regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Burbujas! ―exclamó convirtiéndolo en una carta―. Lo conseguí con facilidad ―celebró el moreno mientras alzaba su puño en señal de victoria.

―Eso fue muy rápido ttebayo ―comentó el rubio mirando a su amigo con sorpresa―. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asumir mi forma de guardián y ya lo tienes sellado ―protestó con un puchero por la falta de tiempo para lucirse.

―Ni yo tuve tiempo de grabarlo ―se quejó Sai con la cámara de video en mano―. Y eres tan insensible que ni siquiera te pusiste el traje que confeccioné para ti ―agregó a su queja mientras seguía abrazando dramáticamente a Gaara.

―Esta carta es muy sencilla de atrapar. Si no sabes usarla es completamente inofensiva ―se jactó Sasuke viéndola entre sus manos―. Mas yo aprendí una forma de aprovecharla.

―¿Copiando a Charasuke? ―cuestionó el rubio inseguro por la decisión del card captor―. ¿No sería mejor crear tus propios ataques? ―propuso de manera insegura, pues desconocía si Sasuke no se lo tomaría a mal, como cualquier consejo que se le daba.

―No seas tonto ―bufó el joven de ojos negros rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Por supuesto que crearé mi propio ataque. No me quedaré sólo con lo visto.

Mientras aquellos avariciosos ojos se velaban por un halo de oscuridad, Charasuke observaba todo desde lo alto de la escuela. Él podía ocultar su presencia de tal manera en que sólo lo verían si él así lo quería. Sus ojos fueron a parar en el pelirrojo y el sujeto de la falsa sonrisa. Ellos corrieron hacia el mago Uchiha. Al parecer creían que tendría problemas nuevamente. ¿O por qué razón iban ambos? _"Sólo con el mago y su guardián bastaba"._ Meditó Charasuke sin entender muy bien los roles de aquel grupo, aunque entre su primer encuentro y el actual ya tenía una leve idea. Sólo esperaba que su deducción fuera errada. De estar acertado habían mayores problemas que las cartas dispersas.

―No has aprendido nada, Uchiha Sasuke ―murmuró al viento―. No tienes lo necesario para ser el sucesor y si no aprendes rápido será Itachi quien te venza ―comentó con uno de sus brazos sujetando una rosa en su mano―. Aun eres demasiado ingenuo como para conocer el destino de la rosa.

Mientras la carta se alejaba del mago con una clara expresión de decepción, en otra parte del mundo un mago muy poderoso preparaba un ritual muy importante. En las ruinas consiguió un antiguo espejo en buen estado. Se paró delante suyo y observó con atención su reflejo.

―Muéstrame el mundo oculto tras el reflejo ―ordenó con unos movimientos de manos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: El guardián de Sasuke

 _Los adultos gritaban múltiples insultos contra su persona. Se encontraba sucio, con frío y hambre. Sin embargo, nadie le tendería una mano a alguien como él. Un demonio. Eso era o eso era todo lo que en su vida conoció. No recordaba a ningún adulto decirle que no era nada de eso. Bajo sus pies había enormes charcos de sangre reflejando su rostro. No podía parar de llorar, pero eso no conmovería en lo más mínimo a los asustados hombres que se acercaban a él. Intentó explicarse. Pidió piedad a gritos, tan altos que sentía su garganta desgarrarse de la desesperación. ¿Por qué nadie lo oía? ¿Qué tan claro tenía que ser para ser entendido? Abandonó la esperanza de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda cuando vio a varios hombres adultos armarse con lo que tuvieran a la mano, mientras se acercaban cautelosamente hacia su persona._

― _Todos están muertos._

― _¡Demonio!_

― _¡Escoria!_

― _¡Monstruo!_

― _¡Asesínenlo!_

 _Un niño pelirrojo corría aterrado buscando escapar de aquellos gritos. Le lanzaban piedras y cuchillos sin consideración alguna. No les afectaba la edad del menor. No había compasión para él ni por encontrarse en desventaja. Su estado y bienestar no era de interés, importaba tan sólo atraparlo y ejecutarlo a la brevedad. La palabra de un hombre cuya mano sangrante lo señalaba como demonio basto para enfurecer a las personas cercanas. A nadie le importó escuchar que ese hombre había intentado abusar sexualmente de él. Su intento de chantajearlo con comida a cambio de dejarse hacer no sirvió y enojado negándose a quedar insatisfecho, quiso forzarlo. Esos gritos de su parte fueron ignorados. El pedido de auxilio de su atacante fue atendido de inmediato. Qué asquerosa era la humanidad cuando se lo proponía._

― _Los odio, los odio a todos ―murmuró el pequeño cerrando los ojos mientras permanecía de cuclillas―. Los mataré, nadie merece vivir ―dijo rodeado por arena roja._

 _Silencio. Sólo silencio reinó junto a la oscuridad a su alrededor. Todos deseaban asesinarlo. Era un demonio y como tal los haría pagar. Los gritos de odio a su persona pronto fueron de terror. Aquellos que lo persiguieron con una cobardía disfrazada de valentía, dejaron de lado su fachada para escapar por sus vidas. La arena comenzó a saciar su sed de sangre eliminando uno por uno a quien se acercara más de lo permitido. Su poder mágico era prueba de su maldad y necesidad de ser exterminado. No obstante, él no se dejaría. Él sobreviviría a como diera lugar, haría valer su existencia aunque nadie más lo creyera con ese derecho._

― _Oye ―oyó la voz de otro niño haciéndolo girar la cabeza en su dirección―. Tú me puedes ser útil ―comentó con una media sonrisa._

― _¿Quién eres? ―preguntó alerta. Listo para matarlo si decía una sola frase que no fuera de agrado._

― _Mi nombre es… ―respondió aquel azabache sin mostrar ningún rastro de miedo._

―Sasuke ―susurró el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos verde aguamarina―. Otra vez ese molesto sueño ―bostezó con molestia notando la hora. Se sentó en su cama y volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj en la mesa de noche. No había error, aún era de madrugada.

En su mesa de noche descansaba un reloj despertador marcando las tres de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para alistarse para la escuela, demasiado tarde para desear dar una vuelta por un parque. A esa hora debería estar profundamente dormido como cualquier persona normal. Empero, bien sabía que no lo era. Nunca lo sería. Había sido maldecido con la magia y ese estigma lo alejaba de la humanidad. No era un demonio que pudiera ser destruido y tampoco un mago de corazón noble como la extirpe Uchiha. Él no era nada más que una herramienta a disposición del último de los magos de aquel linaje. Su vida sólo tenía sentido teniéndolo a él para dirigirla. De lo contrario volvería a caer en aquellos oscuros días en los cuales legitimaba su existir a base de la muerte de terceros.

―Odio soñar con el pasado ―murmuró Gaara subiendo al tejado de su departamento.

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor permitiéndole estar más relajado. Era como si tuviera una influencia divina sobre él. La paz y la manera en que sus más oscuros y malignos deseos se aplacaban tan sólo por verla lo dejaban fascinado. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería la vida si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke. Él era el único con un deseo de sangre equiparable al suyo, era ese el motivo por el que se volvió su guardián. Nadie más podría desear a su lado a un demonio como él, sólo alguien igual de roto. Ni siquiera Naruto que lo conocía de toda la vida al Uchiha entendió por completo el cambio de ideales del azabache. Según el rubio, Sasuke "el verdadero" en sus palabras, era alguien de mirada dulce y sonrisas sinceras. Desde que lo conoció sólo vio sus ojos llenos de odio y sus sonrisas maliciosas anhelantes de destrucción. Aunque eso cambió un poco con el regreso del rubio. Intentaba no prestarle atención a cómo Uzumaki lo ablandaba y debilitaba su deseo, pero aun así lo notaba.

―¿Una llamada? ―preguntó el pelirrojo al oír su celular sonando en su bolsillo―. Se suponía que lo traje para ver la hora, no esperaba llamadas ―comentó extrañado leyendo la pantalla quién era el insomne que llamaba a esas horas―. ¿Qué quieres, Sai? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―¿Te desperté? ―quiso saber con ese tono de voz juguetón que tan mala espina le daba generalmente.

―Sí, pequeña molestia ―mintió sólo para tener excusa de insultarlo a gusto―. ¿Sucedió algo? Es raro que me estés contactando a estas horas ―comentó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Enfocó sus sentidos en sus alrededores y no sintió la presencia mágica de alguna carta. Aun preocupado por la llamada mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro comenzó a formar un ojo con su arena. Su poder mágico consistía en controlar la arena de tal forma que podía darle la forma y dureza que quisiera. Sin embargo, le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, pues perdía el control cuando hacía ataques muy poderosos. Terminaba hiriendo a quienes lo rodeaban en lugar de protegerlos. Se sintió inútil un sinfín de ocasiones en las cuales sus pequeños ataques apenas si servían de distracción para sus oponentes. Lo que sí se le daba bien era el "ojo de arena". Con el cual era capaz de espiar a grandes distancias. Por las dudas creó uno y lo envió a recorrer los alrededores.

―¡Ah! ―Oyó Gaara el leve grito de Sai a través del celular.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado―. ¿Hay alguna carta dando problemas? Responde, Sai ―pidió algo alterado por la falta de respuesta.

―¿Qué llevas puesto? ―cuestionó el azabache con una respiración agitada bastante audible para sus oídos.

―Eres un jodido enfermo ―murmuró con los ojos cerrados evitando lanzar improperios a gritos.

―Anda ―pidió con una voz aún más jadeante―. Sígueme insultando, eso me excita ―dijo mientras hacia sonidos con la saliva en su boca.

―Eres un maldito degenerado ―dijo sin intenciones de cumplir su petición, pero estaba tan avergonzado y enojado al mismo tiempo que no podía evitarlo.

―Oh sí, así más ―exclamó con aquella voz tan melosa y acalorada.

―¡Muérete, Sai! ―gritó enojado lanzando su celular por los aires. Como resultado terminó rompiendo la ventana de un vecino.

―¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que rompió mi ventana?! ―inquirió el dueño del apartamento afectado prendiendo las luces del mismo buscando al responsable.

El pelirrojo asumió rápidamente su forma de guardián para ocultarse con mayor facilidad. Era un golpe de suerte poseer una forma pequeña similar a la de un peluche. Mas, no podía dejar de pensar la tonta utilidad que le daba a esa apariencia tan patética. Debería tener una figura poderosa, una capaz de reflejar los asombrosos poderes de Sasuke. Así como estaba, de poco y nada servía. Muchas veces sólo se quedaba mirándolo combatir. Uzumaki afirmaba ser capaz de aumentar su poder de manera independiente de Sai. ¿Sería posible eso? Si existiese algún entrenamiento o método garantizado lo tomaría sin dudar, pero según sus investigaciones no había. Según sabía, Naruto lo que hacía era entrenar como un humano; correr, saltar, golpear maderas y demás. Útil si se quería mantener en forma o estudiar defensa personal, pero en una batalla entre magos, eso no serviría para nada.

Más y más pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del pelirrojo. Odiaba cerrar los ojos durante la noche. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía un horrible ser tomando terreno en su mente. Un monstruo cuya identidad temía develar. Su voz le recordaba quien era antes de conocer a Sasuke: un demonio. Sus ojos se negaron a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Luego de varias horas, Gaara fue testigo del amanecer desde su techo. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Parte por el deseo de no volver a caer en aquella pesadilla y la otra por lo sucedido después de la misma. Bostezando largamente volvió a meterse a su departamento para alistarse, pues se acercaba la hora de ir a la escuela. Se miró en el espejo notando unas enormes ojeras. Afortunadamente siempre las tuvo lo suficientemente marcadas como para que no se notara la diferencia con su apariencia normal.

Miró con desagrado su refrigerador. Comida no faltaba, dado su buen abastecimiento; verduras, frutas, yogures, leche. En su alacena tenía cereales, pan y un frasco de mermelada. Siempre había sido responsable consigo mismo o no lo dejarían vivir por su cuenta. Soltó un largo suspiro cerrando el refrigerador con nulo apetito. Observó la mesa con cierta melancolía. ¿Qué importaba más? Su nueva libertad al precio de su soledad o una familia siendo un marginado incluso en la mesa que debería tener un lugar para él.

 _Un joven Gaara de cinco años se acercó hacia la mesa, abrazando su oso de peluche. Allí estaba su padre sirviendo el desayuno para sus hermanos mayores. Kankuro y Temari le sonrieron levemente al verlo. La rubia se bajó de su silla y lo ayudó a subirse a la que le correspondía a él. Luego ella volvió a su respectivo lugar observando curiosa el por qué su padre hacía esa distinción a su hermano más pequeño. Sin embargo, su padre no le puso un tazón de cereal para él. Ni siquiera se le acercaba. Sus ojos se habían cruzado brevemente con los de su hijo menor, mas se apartaron rápidamente con una mueca de asco. El estómago de Gaara gruñó por el hambre. Abrazó con mayor fuerza su oso de peluche infundiéndose valor para hablarle._

― _Padre ―llamó con una voz tímida mientras seguía ocultado su rostro al abrazar al osito―. Tengo hambre ―susurró suplicante por algo de alimento._

― _Si tienes hambre consíguete algo tú mismo ―dijo en respuesta mientras retiraba los platos sucios de la mesa._

― _Padre, ¿no puedo darle mi parte al menos? ―preguntó Temari al ver como aun no retiraban su plato―. Yo ya no tengo hambre ―mintió para darle aunque fuese la mitad de su desayuno al otro._

― _No seguiré dándole de comer a alguien como él ―expresó con desprecio quitando rápidamente el plato de su hija, evitando así que pudiera darle algo._

― _Se va a enfermar ―protestó Kankuro. Siendo el mayor siempre le habían dicho que su deber era cuidar a su hermana, pero Gaara también era su hermano._

 _Por alguna razón su padre insistió que sólo Temari debía ser protegida, pero el pequeño Gaara no. Aun si no alcanzaba a comprender del todo los motivos de su padre, lo que tenía claro era su deber como el mayor. Él debía cuidar de ambos sin importar qué. Sin su madre, ellos debían hacer lo posible por estar unidos. En ocasiones llegaron a oír de la boca de su padre que la razón de perder a su madre fue Gaara. ¿Cómo? Siendo tan pequeños no entendían eso del todo. Sólo tenían claro que su madre los cuidaba desde el cielo como les contó su tío Yashamaru. Mantuvo el silencio a la espera de que le diera algo al pelirrojo, al igual el de ojos claros siguió esperando la respuesta de su padre._

― _Si quiere comer ahí tiene ―dijo dejando caer el plato al suelo―. Anda, ¿no que tenías mucha hambre? ―preguntó empujándolo hacia los restos._

― _Eso está mal, papá ―reclamó Temari sin saber cuáles palabras dedicarle a su padre para cambiar su comportamiento hacia el menor._

― _Ya lo dije antes ―afirmó pisando la cabeza de Gaara contra los restos en el suelo._

― _Me duele, por favor, para ―suplicó derramando varias lágrimas―. Papá, papá, por favor._

― _¡No me llames así! ―ordenó sin detener la agresión contra el cuerpo del más joven._

 _No contento con aplastar su rostro contra el frío suelo, también comenzó a patearlo. Los cortos brazos del más pálido hicieron un gran esfuerzo por cubrir su cabeza. Su rostro recibió algunos cortes de los trozos del plato anteriormente quebrado contra el suelo. Sus gritos y llantos fueron creciendo junto a la brutalidad de los ataques contra él. El adulto ignoró por completo las suplicas de los tres menores de detener su cruento acto. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar. Se vio forzado a hacerlo y cuando eso sucedió todo se sumió en el silencio absoluto._

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos al oír unas aves cantando fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Eran unos colibrís. Pequeños y coloridos bailoteando alrededor de las flores en sus macetas. A pesar de no ser muy adepto a la jardinería, encontraba aprecio en los cactus. Quizás no tenían la apariencia más bella o el aroma más dulce, pero estaban rellenos de agua y eran sumamente resistentes. Plantas capaces de soportar las inclemencias de un clima como el del desierto y sobrevivir sin problemas. Le recordaban a sí mismo. Él también era un luchador, alguien capaz de sobreponerse a lo peor de la vida. Se levantaba y seguía sin importar lo cruenta que fuera la realidad.

Vio las flores creciendo en sus cactus sintiendo la extraña satisfacción de sentirse como ellos. Siendo tan peligrosos y evitados a causa de sus espinas aun podían tener algo hermoso que ofrecer. Aun si nadie los quería por su tosca apariencia, si se les tenía paciencia y se les cuidaba con cariño, eran capaces de mostrar sus pétalos. Si el tutor de Sasuke no lo hubiera rescatado seguramente él tampoco habría florecido. Sentimientos de amistad, cariño y aprecio nacieron en su pecho, tenía una nueva visión de la vida tras alejarse de sus congéneres sanguíneos. Con un buen humor impropio de alguien que sufrió de insomnio, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. Siendo rápidamente alcanzado por su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Uchiha mientras se acercaba al otro.

—Una normal para mí —contestó con simpleza tapándose la boca para volver a bostezar—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó tocando la mejilla pálida con su dedo índice—. Estás pálido ―señaló notando la piel nívea algo tibia, haciéndolo sospechar que el otro podía tener fiebre.

—Siempre he sido algo pálido —evadió la pregunta desviando la mirada.

—Algo te sucede, Sasuke —insistió el pelirrojo viéndolo fijamente. No quería regañarlo, pues era su amigo, no su madre, pero con esa actitud no le dejaba muchas opciones.

—Sólo no he dormido bien —suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—¿Otra vez con pesadillas? —cuestionó el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

—No —negó moviendo la cabeza—. Si fuera una pesadilla despertaría sintiendo miedo o enojo, pero... —detuvo sus palabras mientras meditaba lo qué diría—. Despierto con un sentimiento de... Anhelo ―confesó sin entender el significado de aquello.

—¿Anhelo? —repitió con una clara expresión de confusión—. ¿Y dices que no recuerdas nada?

—Si lo recordara entendería mejor la extraña sensación en mi pecho —dijo en tono de obviedad—. Estás más dormido de lo que creía si te costó entender eso —señaló con un poco de burla en sus palabras.

Gaara solía ser muy inteligente y entendía sus sueños y emociones mejor que nadie. No por nada era su guardián. Si había una razón para formaron un equipo con él, era la similitud de sus deseos. El pelirrojo quería un propósito para su vida. Algo en lo que pudiera emplear sus destructivos poderes mágicos y él se lo dio. Uchiha había encaminado su vida compartiendo su odio y es por ello que cumpliría su deber con él. Las dudas solían asaltar su mente en ocasiones. Tras asesinar a Itachi, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Seguiría siendo amigo de Uchiha o se tendrían que separar? El guardián rememoró brevemente como lo conoció, en un intento de recordarse a sí mismo su lugar. Era la herramienta de Sasuke, no debía codiciar más de lo ofrecido hacia su persona. Sería descortés con la persona que lo rescató exigir privilegios a los que no tenía derecho.

 _Fue cuando tenía doce años el primer encuentro con Gaara. Sasuke para ese entonces ya llevaba cinco años viviendo al lado de su tutor en el templo de la familia Uchiha. Varias veces le ofrecieron reubicarlo siendo rechazados en cada ocasión. A su vez, se le criticó al mayor por tenerlo viviendo en el lugar de la tragedia. No era sano para un niño de su edad permanecer el mismo lugar donde hallaron a sus padres asesinados y a su tutor medio muerto. Mas, nadie sabía sus motivos para estar allí. Ese era el templo erigido al mago Clown. Además existía un poderoso hechizo mágico protegiendo el sitio de entes malignos. Ningún demonio o anima malvada podría acercarse a ellos con facilidad. Para un mago en potencia como Sasuke era un sitio por demás adecuado para resguardar sus poder y no permitir que nadie intentara apoderarse de él._

 _Sasuke no permaneció impasible ante su situación, entrenaba duramente manejando la magia que tenía. Sus hechizos rara vez funcionaban y si lo lograba sólo conseguía un ataque de poca potencia. Eso era algo que necesitaba revertir cuanto antes para poder cazar las cartas perdidas. Pues no conseguiría hacerse con ellas hasta no transformarse en un card captor. La llave del báculo del mago Clown aún no se liberaba. Repitió el hechizo durante, literalmente, años sin éxito alguno. Tenía la llave como un mero adorno colgando de su cuello. Sin ninguna utilidad por el momento, pero con un gran valor sentimental. Era una de las reliquias de su familia y como tal debía protegerla a cualquier costo. Se juraba a sí mismo algún día lograr invocarla y vengarse de Itachi._

— _Sasuke-kun —llamó su tutor mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que se alejara del templo—. Ven te quiero presentar a alguien ―dijo en la entrada de la casa._

— _¿A quién? —preguntó curioso viendo unos cabellos rojos asomándose tras las piernas del mayor._

― _Su nombre es Gaara ―respondió acariciando la cabeza del nuevo niño―. Es un chico con grandes poderes mágicos y entrenará con nosotros._

― _¿Por qué? ―preguntó Uchiha con un puchero―. Yo no necesito de alguien metiéndose en mi camino._

― _Te aseguro que no lo hará ―prometió el adulto empujando suavemente al pelirrojo al frente para verse cara a cara con Uchiha―. Él tiene un gran poder mágico ―repitió intentando convencer al pequeño azabache―. Mira, Sasuke-kun todos los card captors necesitan la llave, las cartas y un guardián a su lado para estar completos ―enumeró mientras señalaba la llave y luego al pelirrojo._

― _¿Estás diciendo que él será mi guardián? ―cuestionó mirando un poco más emocionado a Sabaku._

― _Así es ―asintió su tutor con una sonrisa―. Te estás preparando para ser un auténtico mago tienes tu báculo y un guardián a tu lado. Pronto estarás listo para ir tras las cartas._

― _¡Eso significa que estoy más cerca de ser un verdadero mago! ―exclamó Sasuke con una media sonrisa altanera._

 _El azabache estaba feliz de estar reuniendo todas las herramientas para su venganza contra su hermano. Sólo eso estaba ocupando su mente. Por la del pelirrojo pasaban ideas un tanto diferentes, más enfocadas a su función allí. ¿Guardián? ¿Lo llevaron para ser la maldita niñera de un mocoso acomodado? Al pensar en ello, el pelirrojo torció el gesto. El mayor no le dijo esa parte, se suponía que le estaba dando alojamiento y comida. Debió suponer que como todos en ese podrido mundo sólo lo hacía por conseguir un beneficio propio a costa de su necesidad. Ahora se sentía como si fuera un cachorro abandonado siendo entregado a su nuevo dueño. Maldito fuera aquel chico de cabello negro tan presumido delante suyo._

― _¿Cómo te llamas, niño? ―preguntó el moreno mirándolo fijamente._

― _Sabaku no Gaara ¿y tú? ―cuestionó manteniéndose calmado mientras analizaba al otro._

― _Soy Uchiha Sasuke ―se presentó dándose la vuelta―. Ahora vamos a practicar. Si eres tan bueno como dicen quiero verlo. No perderé mi tiempo con alguien débil ―advirtió._

" _Estúpido mocoso". Pensó el pelirrojo, se estaba creyendo la gran cosa cuando ambos eran unos niños. Nada lo hacía mejor que él._

―Gaara, Gaara ¡Mapache! ―gritó Naruto frente suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se les unió a ellos.

―¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? ―preguntó con seriedad.

―Qué amargado ―protestó el rubio―. Al menos deberías saludarme como corresponde con un " _buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?"_ ―comentó mostrándose un tanto ofendido por la frialdad con la cual lo trataba.

―Al grano, ¿qué quieres? ―repitió su pregunta el pelirrojo sin inmutarse por las quejas del otro.

―Sólo quería avisarte que estás tan dormido que no notaste a Sai metiéndote mano ttebayo ―señaló al mencionado tras Gaara manoseando su parte baja.

―¡Sai! ―gritó el de ojos claros volteándose enojado al notar que Uzumaki tenía razón y el otro estaba metiéndole mano―. ¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido? ―preguntó sujetando su mano para alejarla lo más posible de su cuerpo.

―Buenos días, cerecita ―saludó Sai con su falsa sonrisa sin molestarse por el fuerte agarre en su mano―. Sólo comprobaba qué tan despierto estabas ―explicó pellizcando una de sus nalgas con la mano aun disponible.

―Lo suficiente como para matarte por meterme mano ―respondió torciendo la mano que lo pellizcó.

―Vamos ya ―ordenó Sasuke viéndolos desde una distancia bastante grande―. Se hace tarde y ustedes están jugando como niños ―dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Uchiha caminó extrañamente calmado, normalmente no era tan silenciosa su entrada a la escuela. Pronto notó la razón de tanta tranquilidad. Sus fanáticas dementes no estaban para detenerlo en la entrada como siempre. Esos últimos días no las veía sobre él, al fin habían entendido que no serían correspondidas. Con su ánimo renovado por la paz a su alrededor caminó hacia la escuela. Ingresó calmadamente siendo seguido por sus amigos, a quienes fingió ignorar para no ser asociado a esos escandalosos. No quería verse envuelto en un espectáculo tan ridículo. Naruto le reclamaba a Gaara dejarse manosear y éste trataba de moler a golpes a Sai, siendo detenido por el propio rubio.

" _¿Alguna vez nuestros días serán siempre así?"._ Preguntó Uchiha en su mente. La vida escolar no era tan mala si la comparaba a jugarse la vida persiguiendo cartas y a un parricida mágico. Era su deber y el odio seguía fresco en su corazón. No olvidaba los cadáveres de sus progenitores cubiertos de sangre y a su tutor convaleciente cerca de ellos. No obstante, tenía a su amigo de la infancia, a Gaara e incluso al pervertido de Sai. Siempre lo estaban ayudando pese a sus oscuros objetivos. A veces se sentía culpable por arruinar sus vidas. ¿No anhelaban algo más que lo ofrecido por él? Perdieron contra una carta tan tonta como su doble, al que nombraron "Charasuke". ¿Y si venían más cartas como él? ¿Qué sería de ellos si Itachi se consiguió cartas más poderosas que las que él poseía? Estaba meditando pedirles que se alejaran de él. Esa pelea era suya y no querría verlos morir por su causa.

―¡Hey, Teme! ―gritó el blondo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello antes de jalar su mejilla―. ¿Nos estabas escuchando? ―preguntó enojado por sentirse ignorado.

―No ―respondió ladeando la cabeza con aburrimiento―. Son muy escandalosos y dan pena ajena ―se burló mientras seguía caminando.

―Eres muy cruel con nosotros ―se quejó el blondo haciéndole mala cara a Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, atrás iban llegando el pelirrojo acompañado del chico de la falsa sonrisa. Gaara hizo una pequeña sonrisa imposible de disimular al ver a Sasuke tan feliz. Siempre que peleara infantilmente con Naruto se le veía ajeno a su faceta de vengador. Era como si aquella bestia sedienta de sangre en su interior se viera amasada por la torpeza de Uzumaki. Sintió envidia. Hubiera deseado ser una buena influencia de ese nivel para el mago, pero no lo lograba. En ocasiones lo atribuía a su carácter y en otras al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. El sentimiento de sentirse desplazado e innecesario en ocasiones lo sobrepasaba. ¿Qué sería de él si algún día Sasuke pedía cambiar de guardián? No le desagradaba Sai, pero ser reemplazado por otro no era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

―¿Te sientes bien, Gaara? ―preguntó el azabache mientras le tocaba la mejilla―. Si no nos damos prisa esos dos nos dejaran atrás ―avisó.

―Descuida, Sai ―tranquilizó el de ojos claros sujetando su mano antes de apartarla de su persona con cuidado―. Sólo he estado algo cansado. Eso es todo. Te lo aseguro.

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad hasta que cierta energía mágica se manifestó cerca de ellos. Uzumaki al igual que él se dieron cuenta de que esa presencia pertenecía a una carta Clown. Con un movimiento de cabeza puso en alerta a Sai, quien para no perder costumbre fue de inmediato con Sasuke. Le mostró un nuevo traje para atrapar la carta.

―Debes estar bromeado ―dijo Sasuke al ver lo que quería que usara.

―Póntelo para mí ―pidió Sai de manera insistente―. Voy a filmar tu gran hazaña de esta vez ―prometió.

El card captor soltó un largo suspiro por tener que cumplir tan absurdo capricho. Mas, si eso lo hacía feliz no veía porqué negarse. Además solían ser bastante útiles para evitar destrozar su uniforme de la escuela o ropa a la que sí le tenía aprecio. Pensándolo bien, era una buena forma de destruir los regalos de Sai sin intención real y sin verse como un malagradecido. Era el crimen perfecto sin dudas. Con una sonrisa confiada salió junto a ambos guardianes en busca de aquella nueva carta. Sai fue detrás de ellos con su cámara listo para filmar todo. La carta en cuestión estaba creando diversos árboles por toda la ciudad. Aumentó los accidentes automovilísticos a causa de troncos surgiendo de la nada por debajo de la carretera hacia el exterior atrapando autos.

Las diversas ramas los atacaron a los tres intentando defenderse del card captor. La carta se negaba a ser sellada, pues estaba en la misión de convertir la ciudad en un hermoso espacio verde. Sai les había aconsejado buscar el origen, la raíz de la carta "Bosque", de esa manera podría detener su avance. Uchiha tuvo serias dificultades para encontrarla, mas lo consiguió gracias al ojo de arena de Gaara. El cual inspeccionó todo el lugar sin verse impedido por las molestas ramas y raíces sobresalientes. Mientras ellos peleaban contra la carta su ojo localizó un pequeño bonsai, escondido de la vista de todos. La verdadera forma de la carta. Ante el llamado del pelirrojo, Sasuke se abrió pasó con su carta rayo y fue a enfrentarse cara a cara con la carta.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ―recitó mientras el círculo mágico se formaba bajo sus pies―. ¡Bosque!

Fue una batalla algo complicada que los dejó completamente exhaustos a todos. Con justa razón merecían un buen descanso al llegar a sus casas. Una vez que esa sencilla batalla terminó cada quien tomó su propio camino tras despedirse de los demás. Sai fue admirando su cámara de video en la cual tenía filmada toda la pelea contra Bosque. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso. Así que entró a su mansión lleno de dicha.

―No esperaba tu visita ―dijo la reencarnación del mago Clown al ver a su invitado ya acomodado en uno de sus sofás.

Sai pronto lo acompañó. Él se encontraba sentado en el sillón delante de la televisión viendo los videos de los combates anteriores de Sasuke contra las cartas. Las grabaciones lo mostraban con diferentes trajes confeccionados por él. Se tomaba su tiempo observando gustoso su obra, saboreando el momento al mismo tiempo que el té de la taza entre sus manos. En su lado derecho tenía una mesita con una plato diverso de postres y dulces para compartir con su acompañante en el otro sillón. Su invitado comía con avidez los dulces dándole una mirada de aburrimiento al espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Uchiha no mostraba capacidades excepcionales. Su magia estaba muy por debajo del promedio. Se podría decir que aquella descendencia de Clown estaba dejando mucho que desear.

―Esto ha salido bastante bien ―dijo Sai sonriendo mientras ponía otra cinta―. Oh mira ―expresó mostrando otra grabación que hizo tiempo atrás.

―¿Tú crees que lo haya notado? ―preguntó su invitado con una gran sonrisa. Su lengua rojiza se deslizó lentamente sobre la crema en el cupcake de su mano.

―No parece tener idea de sus propios sentimientos ―respondió el azabache con su sonrisa falsa y confiada de frente.

―Ambos guardianes son extremadamente torpes ―comentó mientras veía las grabaciones―. Eso explica porque no logran explotar su poder ―afirmó entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia.

―Aún son jóvenes ―defendió la reencarnación del mago Clown―. ¿No crees que les exiges demasiado al desear verlos con sus formas completas? ―interrogó en un tono comprensivo en favor de sus amigos.

―No creo estar pidiendo demasiado ―aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando con una carta en su mano―. Además no tienen tanto tiempo para jugar de esta manera ―le recordó con un tono incitante. Como una burla discreta buscando la ira del otro.

―Yo creo que Sasuke merece un poco de felicidad en su vida ―expresó Sai mientras retomaba su lugar en el sofá y seguía comiendo sus postres.

―¿En su vida o en la tuya? ―preguntó con una risa nada disimulada―. He notado que vas tras Gaara ―agregó mirándolo con un gesto de picardía.

―No tengo un interés particular en su persona ―contestó Sai sin inmutarse por esa invasión a su vida privada.

―Gaara fue creado para amar con locura a Sasuke por sobre todas las cosas. Recuerda eso ―advirtió con una malsana satisfacción en sus palabras. Estaba disfrutando herirlo con sus palabras.

―Esa fue una de las mayores crueldades del mago Clown ―acusó el azabache maldiciendo su vida pasada.

―¿Aun te duele que tu deseo fuera negado? ―preguntó con una sonrisa vanidosa llena de placer al recordarle aquel sentimiento de rechazo.

―No me duele, pero yo estoy consciente de que Naruto y Sasuke deben estar juntos ―aseguró.

Sai se había mantenido calmado durante toda aquella conversación. Distrayéndose con su té y los postres para no ver de frente a su invitado. Él sabía cómo fastidiarlo con unas simples frases, mas tenía la ventaja de estar en la misma situación. Si seguía insistiendo en buscarle pelea con gusto se la daría y lo dejaría incluso más herido. Las palabras podían ser dolorosas para quien supiera usarlas adecuadamente. Y los secretos de la familia Uchiha eran una fuente inagotable de armas. Tantos secretos, hechizos y rumores capaces de destruir incluso al más fuerte, por ello debían usarse con inteligencia. Ese era un juego de ajedrez creado por el mago Clown, ellos simples piezas en ese tablero llamado destino. Sólo un lado ganaría y Sai se aseguraría que fuera el de Sasuke.

―¿Y Gaara contigo? No me hagas reír ―dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras devoraba su último cupcake―. Nunca obtendrán el visto bueno si hacen eso.

―Correré el riesgo por los cuatro ―declaró el azabache con firmeza en sus palabras.

―Como prefieras ―concedió desinteresadamente el invitado levantándose de su asiento para caminar rumbo a la salida.

―¿Algún día volverás a creer en el amor, Charasuke? ―inquirió Sai mirándolo con pena. A pesar de sólo estarle viendo la espalda supo que logró afectarlo cuando lo notó temblar.

―Es demasiado tarde para hacerme ese tipo de ilusiones estúpidas ―contestó de mala manera girándose levemente para verlo por sobre el hombro.

―¿Esto es por Menma o por Itachi? ―preguntó Sai con una mirada de suspicacia.

―No lo sé, podría ser por ambos o por ninguno ―contestó Charasuke mirando hacia el techo con una mirada melancólica―. Sólo sé que aprendí a no dejarme engañar. No cuando uno me mintió y el otro me traicionó ―dijo con la voz temblorosa en una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

―Deberías dejar a Sasuke ser feliz, no porque tú no pudiste significa que él… ―habló intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

―¡Silencio! ―ordenó lleno de rabia mostrando sus ojos rojizos antes de desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

Sai soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que sería convencerlo de ayudarlo. Al menos agradecería que no se metiera en su camino y le permitiera proteger a su amigo y brindarle aquella felicidad que le fue negada. Con todo lo que había pasado era mejor buscar una vida llena de amor que una de venganza.

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: El demonio Kyubi

La noche en la ciudad era tan agitada como en el día. Diversión, fiestas y alcohol no eran difíciles de encontrar en cualquier lugar. Las bellas mujeres ofreciendo gustosas su compañía a cambio de una remuneración monetaria, tampoco se hacían esperar. Entre el vicio y los placeres mundanos se perdían aquellos pensamientos de responsabilidad y rectitud. ¿Quién los necesitaba cuando se podía tener toda la satisfacción deseada por un poco de dinero? Aquellos gustos perversos, disimuladamente bailaban entre lo legal y lo inmoral. Una línea divisoria confusa que invitaba a pecar. Y ni siquiera un ser hecho de magia pura estaba exento de caer en la tentación.

―Vamos, hermosa Koneko-chan ―pidió mostrando una rosa roja sacada de la nada.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó la joven de cabellos dorados mirándolo asombrada―. Parece como magia ―agregó sujetando la rosa entre sus dos manos.

―Es que yo soy un gran mago ―dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

―¿Tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga? ―cuestionó ella en un tono divertido mientras se sujetaba de él y comenzaban a caminar.

―Te sorprendería saber cuántos poseo ―respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaban juntos a un club nocturno.

El moreno le hacía plática a aquella chica sin ninguna dificultad. Ante aquellos ojos ignorantes, él era una persona agradable y muy simpática. A diferencia del moreno quien no estaba poniendo real interés en la conversación. Le pareció buena manera de matar el tiempo, pero no despertaba ningún sentimiento real en él. Todo era tan monótono y predecible. Vivir tanto tiempo se había vuelto un fastidio. Se aburría con facilidad y nada le causaba la emoción del descubrimiento o la curiosidad. Los Uchiha apenas si le picaban un poco a su interés, pero conociendo la historia de aquella familia podía apostar con confianza al final. Antes se intentó luchar contra el destino en innumerables ocasiones y los magos de esa familia no lograban nada no realizado antes.

―¡Oye! ―llamó aquella chica buscando la atención de aquellos ojos negros.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó fingiendo estar apenado por lo sucedido―. No pude evitar distraerme con tu cautivadora voz ―dijo en tono seductor.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó sonrojada mientras inflaba las mejillas intentando parecer tierna.

―Sí, sí ―asintió Charasuke con una expresión de embelesamiento completamente falsa. No le gustaba como se veía "tierna".

―¿No estarías mirando a otra chica? ―cuestionó insistente en el asunto anterior.

―Claro que no, sólo tengo ojos para ti ―afirmó de inmediato el azabache tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

―Te creeré ―aceptó ella sujetando su mano para guiarlo a un lugar más privado.

" _¿Por qué a los humanos les interesa tanto ser inmortales? Es un auténtico fastidio vivir tanto. Puedo leer exactamente lo que van a decir o hacer"._ Pensó estando sentado en la barra del club. Luego de desaparecerse de la vista de su acompañante. Siempre hacía eso por mera diversión. Iba de cama en cama, jugaba un poco con las mujeres y luego se iba sin decir nada. El camino para lograrlo debería ser su parte favorita. Lo más complicado y excitante. Sin embargo, era condenadamente sencillo. Para nada se asemejaban a un reto. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio al sentirse rodeado. Había algunos hombres echándole el ojo y no estaba de ánimos para deshacerse de ellos de manera cortés. Cuando se cansó del ambiente en aquella discoteca subió hasta el techo.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo de una manera interesante para sus ojos. Una luz falsa opacaba la verdadera. O al menos eso pensaba al ver, o mejor dicho, no poder ver las estrellas en el cielo. _"No todo lo que brilla es oro. No toda luz es verdadera"_. Reflexionó dándole la espalda a la ciudad. Oía tras suyo los vehículos ir y venir. Cantos alegres de borrachos que no sabían ni su propio nombre. Música movida que invitaba a bailar y hacerse de la compañía de otra persona. Cerró los ojos visualizando todo como debería ser. Un campo abierto con el pasto altísimo, unas estrellas resplandeciendo a todo fulgor y él a su lado hablándole al oído. Dos palabras que inundaban su corazón más que cualquier compañía en esos siglos _"te amo_ ".

―Yo también te amo ―susurró dejándose caer de espaldas.

Algunas personas se percataron de su salto, pues distinguió algunos gritos horrorizados. No necesitaba verlos para saber que todas las miradas estaban sobre él en ese momento. Sintió el vacío tras de sí, por su mente pasearon los recuerdos de días que jamás volverían. Sus ojos se abrieron unos momentos observando una sombra del pasado. Lo vio tan claramente frente de sí. La misma mano extendida hacia él traicionándolo, un leve movimiento de labios articulando palabras que no alcanzó a oír y una expresión olvidada. ¿Se mostró siquiera un poco culpable al empujarlo? ¿Se alegró de deshacerse de él? ¿Algún día recordaría su rostro de ese día?

—Menma —susurró tras parpadear un segundo.

Repentinamente sintió un agarre firme. Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás y comenzaron a elevarlo nuevamente al techo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Era él. No quería verlo en esos instantes. Ese no era un buen momento para volver a verse y menos tras saltar hacia el vacío. El mago no dijo nada y se limitó a subirlo a la parte segura. Lo bajó con cuidado y se apartó lentamente. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que las personas al pie del edificio creyeron haberse confundido. Les pareció ilógico e imposible que una persona que saltara desde esa altura no tuviera su cuerpo destrozado contra el pavimento. Rápidamente comenzaron a dispersarse y a justificarlo con algunas teorías sobre haber visto simplemente una sombra, otros más fantasiosos decían que era un muñeco inflable llevado por el viento. Así se fueron sumando explicaciones y al mismo tiempo se redujo la atención hacia donde estaba la carta y el mago.

—¿A qué vienes, Itachi? —preguntó Charasuke mirándolo de mala manera.

—Estaba por la ciudad y me pareció buena idea —respondió calmadamente—. Y creo que en buen momento ―agregó mostrando su ceño fruncido.

—No te des tanta importancia —ordenó el menor cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no moriré por saltar desde esta altura ―le recordó con burla. Siendo una carta, ese tipo de heridas físicas para él no significaban mucho realmente.

—Esperabas ser rescatado ―declaró Itachi sin dudas en su voz. Lo miró fijamente sabiendo las intenciones con las cuales dio ese salto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ―gritó Charasuke enojado mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

—Dijiste su nombre, quieres verlo ¿cierto? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa oculta tras su ropa―. Esperabas que fuera él quien te salvara ―aseguró haciendo que los nervios de la carta se pusieran en punta.

El menor frunció el ceño visiblemente alterado por las palabras del mago. La traición de la persona que más quiso, le había dolido tanto que creyó jamás poder recuperarse, hasta la aparición él. Cuando creyó definitivo su destino como un solitario, Menma le mostró lo que era amar. Un día que sólo él recordaba, apareció el hombre que amó con todo su corazón. Su salvador cuando la soledad gobernaba su corazón. Fue por su causa que su alma no se pudrió y fue con su muerte con la cual perdió el sendero de lo correcto y lo inmoral. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó ir a su lado sin importar el medio? Sin embargo, siempre algo o alguien intervenían en su deseo.

—¡No juegues conmigo! ―ordenó sujetándolo de la ropa antes de sacudirlo con fuerza―. No viniste hasta aquí a ver cómo me encuentro precisamente ―acusó con los ojos resplandeciendo en carmesí por su ira.

—¿No crees que me preocupe por ti? ―cuestionó Itachi acercando su mano a la cabeza de Charasuke para acariciarla con suavidad.

—¡Hubiera sido muy útil esa preocupación hace años! ―reclamó sin apartar su mano de su cabello por el momento.

—¿Aún no me perdonas? ―inquirió el mayor mirándolo con frialdad.

—¿Esperas que te perdone? ¿Luego de lo que me hiciste? ―preguntó de regreso mostrándose cada vez más alterado.

—Tú sabes bien lo que siento al respecto. Para mí también es doloroso recordar cuando...

—¡Me forzaste a hacerlo, maldito! ―reclamó con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto―. Te pedí que te detuvieras y me ignoraste. Hiciste oídos sordos de mis súplicas ―dijo modulando su voz para no dejarse ganar por los hipidos.

—No me dejaste opción. Si hubieras cooperado voluntariamente todo habría sido más sencillo ―justificó Itachi mientras sujetaba las manos del más bajo y las alejaba de su ropa.

—Sencillo fue para ti largarte dejándonos a nosotros atrás ―dijo soltándose por completo del agarre del otro mientras marcaba distancia entre ellos.

—No fue sencillo ―confesó Uchiha mirándolo con cansancio.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en completo silencio. No sabían que más decirse si lo más complicado ya lo habían dicho. No había manera de borrar lo hecho y las heridas se negaban a cerrar. Las pesadillas, el dolor, la sangre las tenían presentes. Ambos compartían esa culpa y no podrían expiarse hasta el día de sus muertes. Ese día se veía especialmente lejano para la carta al ser prácticamente inmortal. Repentinamente, una bolita negra salió de entre la ropa de Itachi y corrió acercándose a él. La mirada de la carta estaba en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, por ello notó la pequeña sombra. Trepó hasta ubicarse en el hombro del más bajo causándole gran impresión. Era un pequeño zorro de color negro. Tras olfatear un poco al joven de ojos negros, comenzó a lamer su mejilla mientras movía su cola.

—¿Esto es...? ―preguntó Charasuke abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa mientras cambiaban de rojo a negro.

—Visité a la vidente del templo Nakano ―comentó Itachi acercándose un poco viendo al zorrito ser tan amistoso.

—No es posible que rompieras el sello ―dijo la carta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Lo hice por ti ―confesó el mago de manera natural, como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

―¡Perdiste la razón! ―regañó Charasuke sin poder creer semejante locura. Aquel sello no debía ni podía ser roto.

—No lo rompí, sólo lo fracturé y de ahí traje tu regalo ―explicó de manera escueta sin dar detalles al respecto.

—Aun así no olvidaré lo que hiciste ―aclaró mientras acariciaba la cabecita del zorro―. Aún persiste el recuerdo a cada momento ―confesó con la mirada agacha, lleno de amargura.

—¿Y por eso te refugias en alcohol y sexo? ―cuestionó en tono de regañó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

—No es tu asunto ―respondió de manera rebelde mientras le miraba con la frente en alto nuevamente.

—A tu edad deberías entender mejor que nadie lo inútil de tu búsqueda de consuelo entre humanos ―explicó antes de picar su frente con su dedo índice y corazón.

―Tú hablando acerca de la edad ―afirmó con burla acompañada de una sonrisa condescendiente―. Para mí eres un niño ―declaró, pues era la verdad. Siendo una carta con siglos de antigüedad un veinteañero, no era más que un mocoso a su lado.

―Un niño que te sometió hace años ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer de allí.

―Bastardo ―susurró enojado.

Mas su enojo no duró mucho tiempo al sentir la lengua áspera del zorrito paseando por su mejilla. Aquella sensación era bastante agradable, le traía dulces y preciados recuerdos. Era difícil negarse a la paz que inundaba su pecho al tenerlo a su lado. No podía olvidar que no se podía permitir bajar la guardia, pero lo anhelaba tanto. Siglos de espera. Décadas dormido en el mazo del mago Clown hasta que fue llamado por la magia Uchiha. Dormir le permitía soñar, pero a la vez caer en sus recuerdos más amargos y su propia mente se volvía su enemigo. Se torturaba por la culpa. E Itachi conocía una de las múltiples razones por las que se odiaba a sí mismo. Le dio demasiada información y quizás le estaba jugando en contra.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos al templo Nakano? ―preguntó al zorrito con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Claro, necesitas ver algo ―respondió el animalito erizando su pelaje con molestia―. Ese sitio…

―Lo imagino ―interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería―. Partamos de inmediato ―dijo mientras desaparecía de aquel sitio junto con el zorrito.

Lejos de allí, Sai se encontraba usando el tablero de la familia Uchiha para averiguar su suerte. Había sentido algo extraño. Como si de una presencia maligna se tratara. Si su teoría era acertada, eso significaba que alguien había liberado al demonio que fue sellado siglos atrás en el templo de la prodigiosa Miko. Aquella suprema sacerdotisa capaz de leer el pasado y el futuro de las personas a voluntad. Estaría en peligro si ella sola debía hacerle frente a la criatura y más si él se involucraba. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Charasuke, de Itachi o de él. Aunque el último mencionado seguramente estaba muy ocupado en el extranjero. E Itachi estuvo oculto mucho tiempo en las sombras esperando el momento de actuar. No saldría a menos de que algo muy importante estuviese sucediendo. Tendría que confirmar su teoría con ayuda de Sasuke.

La reencarnación del mago Clown estuvo gran parte de la noche despierto. Revisó libros y anotó diversos hechizos de emergencia. Tendría que armarse correctamente para cualquier eventualidad. Sin embargo, su más grande problema era no ser un Uchiha. No nació con el poder legado por medio de la sangre. Al llegar la mañana y con nulos resultados mágicos al intentar leer la suerte, contactó con los guardianes y el mago. Los llamó a su mansión haciendo énfasis en el carácter urgente de su situación. Los demás no dudaron en acudir a primera hora a su residencia. No era usual oír a Sai tan alterado, así que debió suceder algo realmente increíble como para ponerlo de esa manera. Una vez reunidos en la sala de estar los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa esperando a que la reencarnación de Clown hablara. Él estaba inquieto, incluso temblaba levemente en su sitio, pero finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar.

―Al parecer han liberado al demonio ―dijo Sai corto y sin ningún rodeo. Su expresión fácil no tenía siquiera su típica sonrisa falsa.

―¿Liberado al demonio? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál? ―preguntó atropelladamente Naruto siendo quien más demostraba su ansiedad.

—Temo que haya sido al Kyubi —suspiró Sai mientras agachaba la mirada apoyando su frente en sus manos, unidas como si rezara.

—¿Kyubi? —preguntó Uchiha algo confundido. El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no podía precisar de dónde.

—Es el legendario zorro demonio que selló la sacerdotisa Shion hace siglos —aclaró el otro azabache alzando la cabeza para abrir el libro que tenía en la mesa, mostrándole una antigua página—. Aquí está el relato sobre aquella bestia —señaló en la imagen donde estaba ilustrado el demonio junto a su historia.

 _La deidad corrompida por la oscuridad se tornó en contra de las personas que juró proteger. El mago Clown no tuvo corazón como para exterminar a su querido guardián. Pese al pecado cometido en su contra, la desobediencia y la corrupción de la magia. Se le tenía demasiado afecto como para destruirlo sin ningún remordimiento. Y eso evitó que fuera enviado a la nada. Cuando la luna se tiño de rojo vino, nueve colas se agitaron rompiendo la calma de la noche y el gruñido de la bestia se extendió a todo el poblado. Fue entonces cuando valientemente se alzó una sumo sacerdotisa de nombre Shion. Ella con sus dones para ver el pasado y el futuro no tuvo dificultad alguna. Sabía sus orígenes y había previsto su caída junto con la causa de la misma. Tenía todo preparado para esa catástrofe, cuya resolución vio en sueños. Desde aquel fatídico día, se alzó un templo en honor a ella por su hazaña y bajo el mismo, yacía el sello que contenía al demonio._

—Vaya —murmuró Sasuke con sorpresa al leerlo—. Un poderoso demonio así debe ser difícil de sellar —comentó impresionado por las habilidades de la Miko.

—Y difícil de liberar —acotó Gaara meditando serio lo leído—. Si una sacerdotisa consiguió lo que el mago Clown no pudo, debió ser de temer ―reflexionó revisando él mismo las demás páginas del libro.

—Es por eso que deben ir a visitarla —dijo Sai mirando a sus amigos, específicamente a Uzumaki y al card captor.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Uchiha junto a Naruto al ver al azabache señalarlos con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué nosotros ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido por aquella propuesta.

—A ustedes no les gusta leer. ¿Acaso quieren quedarse aquí a leer libros viejos en vez de ir a la acción? —cuestionó con seriedad—. Si el sello fue roto, sólo se me ocurre un mago con el poder para hacerlo.

—Itachi —dijo Sasuke entre dientes. Entendió de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza.

La última vez que lo había visto sucedió años atrás cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Tras eso, no volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos. Sólo oía rumores acerca de sus "logros". Su tutor había confirmado que Itachi estuvo viajando por el mundo en busca de las cartas Clown. O al menos eso creían de momento. La posibilidad de que estuviera buscando cómo aumentar su poder había cobrado cierta fuerza. Empero, Charasuke le había contado la cantidad de cartas en mano de su hermano mayor. Mientras él se limitaba a cazarlas en Konoha por no abandonar el "nido" se perdía las mejores cartas. Sin embargo, sus habilidades había sido pulidas y preparadas por años en espera de una confrontación.

—Exacto —concordó Sai mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Es posible que encuentres alguna pista o seas capaz de ver alguna conexión entre el demonio y tu familia —explicó sin sonreír. Se mostraba extrañamente serio y ansioso.

—Sai tiene razón —apoyó el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos—. Si ese demonio fue el guardián del mago Clown puede que Itachi lo quiera para él ―explicó abriendo el libro en una página especifica―. En todo lo que llevamos investigado Sai y yo, sólo hemos oído sobre un demonio zorro y le pertenecía a Clown.

—¡No permitiré semejante cosa! —gritó Uchiha golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, Teme? —preguntó Uzumaki golpeando su propia mano con su puño—. Si Itachi liberó a ese demonio le patearemos el trasero ttebayo ―aseguró con una mirada determinada. Listo para pelear.

El mago Uchiha asintió con una media sonrisa. Al fin podrían tener una pista concreta de lo que pretendía Itachi. Aun hoy, seguía sin entender la razón de asesinar a sus padres. Su tutor le dijo que probablemente estaba en busca de las cartas Clown y sus padres le negaron el mazo. Además si el báculo mágico no era liberado las cartas permanecerían dormidas y el mismo sólo obedeció a su mandato. Eso las hizo más difícil de localizar, dándole la ventaja a ambos de tener tiempo suficiente para entrenar sus poderes. El adulto tuvo razón, pues los primeros "ataques" de las cartas se dieron cuando consiguió convertirse en un card captor. ¿Qué pretendía Itachi liberando a un demonio tan peligroso? No le conocía un guardián a su hermano mayor, quizás sólo estaba buscando uno y por eso fue tras el zorro. Fuera cual fuera el caso debían evitar que llevara a cabo sus objetivos.

Naruto y Sasuke no perdieron el tiempo. Tras hablar un poco más sobre los datos a tener en cuenta sobre aquel templo, ambos se fueron rápidamente a sus casas. Buscaron sus valijas y empacaron unas mudas de ropa para pasar el fin de semana en aquella locación. No estaban seguros cuanto tiempo les tomaría conseguir algo de relevancia. Empero, aquel viaje no sería en vano. Iban a conseguir algún beneficio a como diera lugar. Y entre sus opciones no se descartaba una predicción de la sacerdotisa a cargo. El templo Nakano era famoso por sus lecturas acertadas acerca del futuro. El único impedimento era conseguir que la Miko los juzgará dignos de sus palabras sobre el futuro. Con ello en mente ambos se reunieron en la estación del tren siendo despedidos por sus amigos Gaara y Sai.

―Tengan cuidado y no hagan nada imprudente ―pidió el pelirrojo palmeando la espalda del blondo.

―Descuida, yo protegeré bien a Sasuke-Teme ―prometió Uzumaki mientras sonreía con extrema confianza.

―Más te vale, estás cuidando a mi mago ―le recordó el de ojos verdes con cierto tono de amenaza implícito en sus palabras.

―Yo también te estoy dejando a mi mago ―refutó el joven de ojos azules haciéndole un puchero.

―Ambos sabemos que Sai se cuida solo ―dijo con un tono indiferente captando la atención de Uchiha.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mapache? ―cuestionó Sasuke mostrándose ofendido―. Sigue con tus bromas y te reemplazaré con el Dobe ―amenazó en broma.

―Yo no soy una mascota intercambiable, bastardo ―reclamó Uzumaki frunciendo el ceño―. Si quieres mascotas para coleccionar o cambiar a voluntad cómprate unos tamagochis ttebayo.

―Ustedes son algo parecido ―afirmó el card captor encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tráeme bonitos regalos, Uchiha ―pidió Sai cuando dieron el llamado para los pasajeros a través del alta voz―. Ahora vayan o perderán el viaje ―dijo empujándolos dentro.

Abordaron el tren a tropezones por culpa de esos dos. Ya les reclamarían cuando volvieran. El viaje no era demasiado largo, pero doce horas era bastante tiempo. En medio día no sabían con qué panorama se encontrarían. Si el demonio había sido liberado, como teorizó Sai, estarían en serios problemas. La reencarnación del mago Clown aseguró que el demonio podría haber sido liberado y por lo mismo, estaría muy lejos del templo Nakano. Por las dudas, estaba llevando su báculo y las cartas que poseía. Necesitaría de todas por más inútiles que resultaran algunas. También tenía en mente la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Itachi disfrutando de una matanza. Si se hizo con el poder del demonio… De sólo pensarlo sus manos temblaban, pese a tener las cartas Clown en sus manos. Las creaciones más poderosas del legendario mago.

―Tranquilo, Teme ―dijo Naruto sujetando sus manos―. No vamos a dejarnos vencer por tu hermano ―prometió con aquella sonrisa optimista de siempre.

―No dudo de eso ―respondió el azabache un poco más calmado―. ¿Y tú, gatito asustadizo? ―preguntó con burla.

―Yo seré el guardián más poderoso de todos los tiempos ttebayo ―aseguró señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar―. No le temo a un zorro pulgoso.

―Aun así estarás por debajo de mí, yo seré el sucesor de Clown ―afirmó prepotente.

―Creído ―protestó el rubio con un puchero.

" _Gracias, Dobe_ ". Pensó el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir un poco en su asiento. Uzumaki lo imitó permaneciendo en su asiento al frente de Sasuke. Necesitaban todas sus fuerzas para llegar al templo Nakano. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero estaba decidido a proteger a Sasuke. Su mejor amigo no sería dañado por ningún demonio o mago corrupto. Era su deber no sólo por la promesa a Gaara, sino también por él mismo. Todo ese tiempo lo había dejado a su suerte, era hora de combatir a su lado. Las siguientes doce horas durmieron pacíficamente hasta que se les avisó que llegaron a su destino.

Descendieron con calma y sin esperar a nada fueron rumbo al templo. Según los habitantes de los alrededores, ―los pocos que quedaban―, las sacerdotisas no estaban recibiendo visitas de ningún viajero. Además, nadie quería acercarse al templo. Cada noche se oían gritos y lamentos provenientes de ese sitio. Algunos valientes o estúpidos, como merecían ser llamados, se retaban a entrar y tocar la estatua del zorro. Quienes lo hicieron fueron asesinados al instante por una entidad maligna. Oír eso, sólo confirmó que el demonio había sido liberado, pero ¿y las sacerdotisas? ¿Acaso no estaban haciendo nada mientras la gente de su pueblo moría? Cierto, los aldeanos eran estúpidos por acercarse a un sitio claramente peligroso, pero su deber como mikos era sellar la maldad. Pronto llegaron a la entrada siendo recibidos por caras conocidas.

―¿Sakura? ¿Ino? ―preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos de verlas allí vestidas con kimonos tradicionales de sacerdotisas, pero su atención fue directo a sus brazos y rostros llenos de vendajes.

―Los estábamos esperando ―respondieron serias mientras les daban la espalda y comenzaban a caminar dentro del templo.

―Esperen ―pidió el rubio corriendo tras ellas al igual que el mago―. ¿Quién les hizo esto? ―preguntó Uzumaki siendo el más demostrativo de su preocupación.

―El responsable fue quien rompió el sello del Kyubi ―respondió Sakura mirando fijamente a Sasuke―. Y ese fue Uchiha Itachi ―completó dejándolo sin palabras.

―Nuestra vidente ha predicho su llegada aquí, por eso nos mandó a esperarlos ―explicó Ino abriendo las puertas con su brazo sano, dado que el otro lo tenía enyesado.

El templo era un lugar que podía deducirse fue hermoso. En esos momentos estaban algo quemado en algunas zonas y en otras tenía las paredes quebradas. El resto permanecía aparentemente perfecto. Los grandes ventanales poseían figuras pintadas hermosamente. Si se les acercaban aun podían reflejarse de lo limpios que estaban. Y no era lo único. Las estatuas en honor a las mikos anteriores y la del propio zorro demonio brillaban ante el más mínimo rayo de luz. Sus superficies pulidas eran casi tan reflectantes como un espejo. Los ojos de ambos recién llegados se maravillaron por la elegancia y pulcritud de un lugar que esperaron hallar en la miseria y la destrucción.

Sakura e Ino al entrar fueron a unos almohadones en la parte lateral de una larga alfombra roja. La cual conducía a un altar con la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos. Ellas permanecieron sentadas a ambos lados de Hyuga. Los visitantes reconocieron a su compañera de clases Hinata, sin entender qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Esta última llevaba una venda en los ojos cubriendo las cuencas vacías. Se les notaba teñidas de sangre haciendo a Uchiha maldecir el acto tan repudiable de su hermano mayor. Itachi durante su ataque se aseguró de robarle sus precisados ojos de color perla a la pobre sacerdotisa. De milagro, casualidad o pereza, no asesino a las demás. Ahora más que nunca el card captor necesitaba respuestas. A paso firme, Sasuke se acercó junto a Naruto hasta estar frente a ella.

—Tomen asiento por favor —pidió Hinata amablemente con un ademán de manos.

—Gracias —dijeron acomodándose sobre aquellos colchones dispuestos para los invitamos.

—¿A qué han venido desde tan lejos? ―cuestionó ella con la voz calmada, siendo demasiado extraño para ellos no oírla tartamudeando como de costumbre.

—Es evidente a lo que venimos ―respondió Uzumaki con obviedad.

—Usuratonkachi —regañó Uchiha golpeando su costilla con su codo.

—Lo siento, yo no quise... ―se disculpó el guardián al darse cuenta de la pésima elección de palabras que hizo.

—Descuida, no has dicho eso con mala intención ―tranquilizó Hyuga con una sonrisa antes de mostrarse seria nuevamente―. Ya les han dicho sobre el incidente, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó ella.

—Lamentamos haber venido en mal momento ―se disculpó Sasuke viendo el mal estado del lugar. Sea lo que fuera lo que sucedió allí dejó gran parte del templo destruido por el exterior. Aunque por dentro parecía que se esforzaron en arreglarlo.

—Descuida, Uchiha Sasuke el hijo de la gran miko siempre será bien recibido ―dijo Yamanaka emocionada mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de admiración.

—¿Gran miko? ―preguntó el de cabellos oscuros sin entender a qué se referían con eso.

—¿No lo sabías? ―preguntó Haruno sorprendida por ese cuestionamiento―. Aquí ella es venerada como una leyenda ―aseguró mientras señalaba una estatua de Mikoto que se encontraba parcialmente quemada.

—Nunca me contaron nada de eso ―exclamó sorprendido viendo la imagen de su madre colocada junto a la de la sumo sacerdotisa que veneraban.

—Los antiguos cuentan que un demonio secuestró a su hijo recién nacido y ella sola se encargó de derrotarlo. A pesar de ser el momento de mayor debilidad para las sacerdotisas, su magia fue más poderosa que la de muchas ―explicó Hyuga mientras tanteaba con sus manos el suelo buscando la mano de alguna de sus amigas.

—¿Mi madre hizo eso? ―interrogó con una mirada de sorpresa mientras Naruto observaba fijamente la imagen. Él la recordaba vagamente, pero no tenía idea de todo eso.

—Eso y más. Al igual que la gran miko, tiene una gran cantidad de hazañas y leyendas. Es una persona increíble ―aseguró la rubia mientras soltaba un suspiro de anhelo en lo que sujetaba la mano de Hyuga.

―Todas sueñan con ser como ella ―agregó Sakura mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia una pared. Dio tres golpes y regresó a su sitio a sentarse.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente al oír las hazañas de su madre. Su maestro solía evitar tocar el tema, pero le había dejado saber a cuenta gotas lo habilidosa que había sido y lo mucho que se deseó verla convertida en la sucesora del mago Clown. No obstante, sólo conocía su poder como Uchiha, jamás pensó que había sido sacerdotisa o algo similar. Conocer un poco más acerca de las hazañas de su madre como guardiana del mazo mágico le hizo sonreír con orgullo. Su madre siempre fue una persona que recordaba maravillado y estando en ese templo se dio cuenta que no era el único en pensar de esa misma manera.

―Creo que es momento de que yo hablé contigo, Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo una chica rubia apareciendo, a través de una puerta secreta, en la sala desde la pared que golpeó previamente la joven de cabellos rosas.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―interrogó Naruto poniéndose alerta. No había sentido su presencia y eso lo ponía nervioso. Sólo alguien con gran poder podía ocultar tan bien su existencia.

―Soy la vidente, Shion ―respondió la joven rubia caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Hinata.

―¿Shion? ―inquirió Uchiha pues sabía que aquella sacerdotisa estaba muerta desde hacía mucho―. Es imposible.

―Me pusieron ese nombre en su honor ―aclaró rápidamente―. Tengo algo importante que decirte, es acerca de tu futuro ―soltó sin rodeos―. Pon atención, tengo poco tiempo antes de que suceda la tragedia.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó el blondo manteniendo al azabache a una distancia prudente de ella.

―Tuve una visión en la cual tú logras vengarte de tu hermano Itachi. Te vi convertido en el mago Clown, pero…

Repentinamente el cuello de Shion comenzó a sangrar antes de que lograra terminar su frase. Una línea rojiza se dibujó en su piel hasta volverse una catarata carmesí. Era como si su cuello hubiera sido cortado por un bisturí. Intentó gritar, pero tardó menos de un minuto en desplomarse frente a ellos dejando un gran charco de sangre delante de todos. Las chicas no pudieron contener sus gritos de horror al ver lo que acababa de suceder justo frente a sus narices. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se ponían de pie para buscar al responsable con la mirada y buscaron en esa sala al asesino. Ese lugar era cerrado. Nadie podía entrar sin atravesar aquella enorme puerta y menos sin dejar sentir su presencia. Observaron el lugar a consciencia hasta toparse con una figura conocida en la puerta de aquel salón.

―Eso estuvo cerca ―dijo el invitado y presunto asesino―. Estabas a punto de decir algo muy peligroso para nosotros ―comentó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

―¡¿Charasuke?! ―gritó Uchiha sin poder creer que esa carta hubiera asesinado a una sacerdotisa a sangre fría.

―El mismo ―respondió cínicamente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel y sus ojos viajaron unos momentos al cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa. Observó su reflejo en el charco de sangre en el suelo antes de posar sus ojos negros en las demás mikos. Era como si estuviera seleccionando a la siguiente víctima. Uchiha y el guardián aun no conseguían salir del shock. Jamás habían oído de que las cartas Clown fueran capaces de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. La capacidad la poseían, pero hasta donde tenían entendido, sólo cuando un mago les diera la orden podrían hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: La lealtad de una carta

― _¡¿Charasuke?! ―gritó Uchiha sin poder creer que esa carta hubiera asesinado a una sacerdotisa a sangre fría._

―El mismo ―respondió sonriendo sin dejar de verlos con aquella expresión presumida.

Sakura e Ino no pudieron contener los gritos de horror al ver a Shion muerta frente a ellas. No tuvieron tiempo de actuar. Siendo su deber proteger la vida de las videntes y habían fallado de manera penosa con una. Las doncellas observaron al recién llegado comparándolo con Sasuke. Ambos se veían exactamente iguales, pero el invitado tenía un aura diferente. Una magia impura, diferente a la de las demás cartas de la baraja de Clown. Sakura se levantó de inmediato sacando sus talismanes de entre sus prendas, en lo que Ino ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Tenían que sacarla de allí antes de que fuera atacada o recibiera algún daño. No dejarían que otra de las suyas fuera asesinada. Era un pésimo momento para estar ciega. Hinata se lamentó por no poder pelear al lado de las demás, pero en su estado era imposible. Si tan sólo sus ojos no hubieran sido robados.

―Tú eres el amante del demonio, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Hyuga sin mostrarse alterada por los gritos de los demás. Deteniendo a la rubia que intentaba sacarla de allí.

―¿Cómo me dijiste? ―interrogó con molesta el moreno cambiando su expresión antes jovial a una más amenazante.

―¡Sea como sea debo detenerlo! ―gritó Sasuke tras aprovechar aquella charla entre ellos para invocar su báculo y usar una de sus cartas―. ¡Rayo! ―invocó.

La copia de Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó por sus gritos, permaneció en su sitio. En su lugar el zorrito en su hombro advirtió del ataque de la carta. Sin embargo, Charasuke simplemente levantó una mano y con ello consiguió que el ataque dirigido a su persona golpeara a Sasuke por el flanco izquierdo. Naruto había asumido su forma de guardián para atacar a la carta, mas se detuvo al ver un zorro de su mismo tamaño de color negro impidiéndole el paso. Se decidió morderlo para sacarlo del camino, pero no consiguió atraparlo. Ese maldito se movía de una manera demasiado rápida para él. Aun no lo atacaba, pero parecía querer divertirse a su costa frustrando su avance. La figura del pequeño zorro cambió brevemente revelando a un joven idéntico a Naruto, pero con algunas características diferentes. Un cabello oscuro como el de los Uchiha y unos ojos carmesí.

―Los guardianes ya no son tan impresionantes como antes ―dijo Menma sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin quitar la vista del rubio.

―¡¿Eres una copia mía?! ―exclamó Naruto viéndolo de arriba abajo, notando sus grandes similitudes con el otro.

―Qué insulto, niño ―contestó ofendido el azabache de ojos azules con una voz seria―. Yo no soy copia de semejante inútil. Provengo de tiempos en los cuales los magos y guardianes recibían el respeto merecido por sus servicios ―explicó mirando significativamente a Uchiha―. En estos tiempos veo que dan pena.

Sasuke aún permanecía en el suelo de rodillas manteniéndose sentado con ayuda de su báculo. El ataque de la carta rayo había sido un golpe bastante duro para su persona. Agradecía no poseer ninguna deficiencia cardíaca o habría provocado un infarto a su propio corazón. Por el momento era su cuerpo el más afectado, sus músculos no estaban coordinando las ordenes de su cerebro. Rayo jamás fue una carta tan específica, su poder residía en la destrucción provocada por la fuerza bruta. Por ello supuso que Charasuke modificó aquel ataque, como lo vio hacer anteriormente con la carta burbujas. Tenía gran facilidad cuando se trataba de aprovechar al máximo las habilidades propias de las cartas. Los ojos del card captor permanecieron expectantes de la conversación de la carta con la sacerdotisa. Por unos momentos sus palabras parecieron cerrarle la boca al siempre hablador Charasuke.

―¡Responde! ―demandó Hyuga alzando la voz sin saber la ubicación exacta de la carta―. Tú eres el traidor del mago Clown, ¿verdad? ―inquirió de manera acusatoria.

―¿Eso te han contado de mí? ―cuestionó la carta caminando tranquilo hacia Hyuga sin importarle que Ino estuviera tomando sus propios talismanes para detenerlo.

―Se dice que el gran mago Clown tuvo un mejor amigo, quien lo traicionó tras enamorarse de un peligroso demonio ―explicó Hinata apretando la tela de su propio traje―. Has venido a liberar a tu amante del sello impuesto. ¡Desatarás la calamidad! ¡Esto es como una caja de Pandora! ―advirtió elevando su tono de voz.

―Vaya, vaya qué chismosas resultaron ser y eso que son sacerdotisas ―se burló el azabache ladeando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa―. Tienes razón en gran parte de lo que dices ―confirmó.

Charasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella, siendo interrumpido su camino por Sakura e Ino. Ellas arrojaron los talismanes y comenzaron a orar, creando un círculo mágico alrededor del moreno. Su intención era paralizarlo en ese sitio y purificarlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo. La carta miró con aburrimiento su intento de detenerlo. El hechizo era bueno, la efectividad y la fortaleza del mismo residía en la cantidad de personas participes del ritual. Para mala suerte de las chicas, sus poderes no eran suficientes para alguien como él. Estar hecho de magia pura tenía una ventaja sin igual. Dio un paso fuera del circulo provocando que se rompiera. El aire se expandió como una onda empujando a Ino y Sakura lejos del sitio. Una de ellas se golpeó la cabeza contra una columna y la otra terminó rodando por el suelo hasta dar con una pared.

―¡Sakura-san! ¡Ino-san! ―gritó Hyuga asustada al percatarse de los gritos de ambas al ser lanzadas por los aires.

―No creo que puedan ayudarte, de hecho nadie aquí puede ―comentó Charasuke mirando a las chicas inconscientes y luego al card captor aun paralizado por su propio ataque. El guardián nada podía hacer sin evadir al zorrito negro―. Por lo que noté tú eres la que puede leer el pasado ―afirmó serio sujetando el cuello de la muchacha.

―Sin mis ojos me es imposible utilizar el byakugan para hurgar en tu pasado ―respondió con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

―Pero sabes acerca de mi amante ―afirmó Charasuke con seguridad―. Lo debes haber visto de alguien. ¿De quién fue? ―demandó saber mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el frágil cuello de la azabache.

―De Itachi ―respondió finalmente tras varios segundos luchando por jalar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Cuando el agarre disminuyó hizo el intento de respirar mientras tosía―. Uchiha Itachi me mostró el pecado que ustedes comparten ―explicó con una sonrisa de burla―. Ustedes temían que Shion y yo reveláramos el secreto de ambos, por eso han venido a este templo, ¿cierto? ―interrogó con toda la seguridad que podía en su situación.

Naruto se desesperaba más y más a cada momento por no poder evadir a ese maldito zorro. Deseaba ir en ayuda de la sacerdotisa, pero le era imposible. Uchiha apenas sin conseguía arrastrarse un poco en el suelo. Haciendo acopló de sus fuerzas silenció sus deseos de saltar sobre aquellos dos a preguntar la razón de mencionar a Itachi. Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su magia en sanarse a sí mismo. Su tutor le había enseñado a canalizar energía mágica con ese fin, la desventaja era lo inútil que resultaba en batalla. Requería de su concentración al máximo y estar completamente quieto. Ninguna de esas dos cosas eran precisamente sus especialidades, pero estaba siendo completamente ignorado por ello lo mejor era darle uso a esa invaluable oportunidad.

―Itachi te manda saludos ―dijo Charasuke con una enorme y falsa sonrisa mientras se disponía a asesinarla de un sólo movimiento.

―¡No te lo permitiré! ―gritó Uchiha usando la carta rayo para apartarlo de Hinata.

La carta soltó de inmediato a la sacerdotisa dejándola caer al suelo. Poco y nada le importaba el bienestar de la joven, pues sus ojos estaban centrando su atención en el card captor. Un ataque desesperado y poco pensado como el lanzado, no tendría ningún efecto sobre él. Con una cínica sonrisa dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, con la única finalidad de burlarse de las habilidades del otro. Empero, Sasuke había estado aprendiendo de sus errores. En cuanto Charasuke tocó el suelo sintió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió momentáneamente. Al mirar al suelo encontró la causa. El mago no sólo había usado su tiempo en el suelo para curarse sino también para electrificar los restos del techo y estatuas metálicas. Tan sólo con haber clavado su báculo en el suelo activó el circuito en su contra.

―Muy ingenioso debo reconocerlo ―comentó Charasuke sonriendo―. Veo que sí has aprendido a usar un poco tu imaginación ―halagó mientras copiaba la ropa y el báculo del card captor―. Si sigues así tal vez deba ponerme serio ―advirtió haciendo girar su propia versión del báculo mágico, con la única diferencia apreciable en el color del mismo.

―Hablas demasiado ―gruñó Sasuke sacando de entre su ropa otra carta―. ¡Vuelo! ―gritó elevándose para alejarse del suelo.

―¿Tu novio está en problemas y no lo ayudas? ―preguntó la carta con una mirada de burla.

―En estos momentos tengo más interés en tu novio ―replicó Sasuke mirando de reojo el altar del centro de aquel templo.

―Miras hacia el sitio equivocado, niño ―comentó la carta mientras veía desde abajo al mago―. Si no eres capaz de sentir su descomunal poder maligno, no estás calificado para ser un card captor.

―¡Eso no lo decides tú! ―acusó el moreno revisando con prisas sus cartas―. Tal vez no sea la mejor, pero es todo lo que tengo para ataques a larga distancia ―suspiró observando su siguiente carta―. ¡Burbujas!

―No sabes cuán equivocado estás ―dijo Charasuke mientras permanecía totalmente quieto ante su ataque.

Las burbujas que estaban supuestas a causar un gran daño al explotar pasaban alrededor del cuerpo de la carta. No lo impactaban, ni siquiera llegaban a causarle el más mínimo roce. Era como si temieran tocarlo. La carta burbujas asumió su forma humanoide frente a Charasuke, era como un niño pequeño vestido de bufón. Su trajecito de color celeste cielo le daba un toque de inocencia propio de una carta como él. Charasuke le sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciar su cabeza con una mano y se colocó de rodillas para estar a su altura. Su boca se acercó al oído del menor y susurró palabras que nadie más alcanzó a escuchar. Sasuke crujió los dientes al ver a su carta acercarse a abrazar al mayor. Menma también se acercó en forma de zorrito y subió al cabello de la carta menor.

―¡¿Qué demonios haces, Burbujas?! ―preguntó con molestia Sasuke agitando su báculo―. ¡Maldito traidor! ―acusó regresándolo a su carta.

―Qué temperamento ―susurró Charasuke sin una pizca de gracia por la acción.

―Tendré que detenerte con hechizos convencionales ―dijo Uchiha más para sí mismo que para el otro, ya que verdaderamente era un problema intentar ganarle a una carta Clown con magia básica.

―Ambos sabemos que no funcionará ―avisó Charasuke antes de desaparecer de la vista del mago en cuestión de segundos.

―¿A dónde se fue? ―cuestionó el moreno paseando su vista por el lugar en busca de esa carta rebelde.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó el rubio corriendo hacia él para empujarlo antes de que recibiera el ataque de Charasuke.

―El zorrito tiene buenos reflejos ―comentó la carta sonriendo antes de hacer que su báculo se transformara en una espada―, pero eso no es suficiente.

Con ese último comentario dejó caer su espada contra el suelo, abriéndolo bajo los pies del rubio y el mago. Uzumaki cambió a su forma de guardián para poder volar. Mientras el moreno invocaba a vuelo nuevamente para elevarse a un sitio seguro. Desde la altura a la que estaban vieron como los pisos de mármol, ahora deshechos, dejaban ver unas líneas y letras extrañas. No les tomó demasiado tiempo deducir de lo que se trataba: era un círculo mágico. La pregunta por responder era ¿para qué servía? Temían estar en presencia del sello del demonio guardado en ese templo. Si era liberado aquel ser que, ni siquiera la suprema sacerdotisa consiguió erradicar, menos aún lo podrían conseguir ellos. Sasuke voló en picada dispuesto a atacar nuevamente a esa carta y sellarla de una buena vez.

" _Fui un iluso al creer que una carta puede permanecer libre. Ahora comprendo mejor el deber legado a mi familia. Nosotros como magos debemos sellar a las cartas y guardarlas donde no caigan en manos equivocadas ni se liberen. Todas ellas no hacen más que causar problemas cuando se les otorga un poco de libertad para hacer lo que quieren"_

―No debiste atacarme de esa manera tan vulgar ―comentó Charasuke mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sasuke antes de sentir su cuerpo paralizado―. No puedo moverme ―murmuró con molestia.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Naruto a su lado viéndolo alternativamente a él y luego a Charasuke―. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste al Teme?! ―demandó saber. Gruñendo con su cola erizada de rabia.

―Parece que son muy distraídos ―afirmó la carta sonriendo mientras hacia una señal de pasar su dedo por su propio cuello―. Han olvidado que asesiné a Shion delante de sus ojos ―dijo mientras una línea carmesí comenzaba a dibujarse en el cuello de Sasuke.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se fijaron en la carta antes de volar a toda velocidad contra él. Distraerlo, golpearlo, lo que fuera necesario para detenerlo lo haría, pero salvaría a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada. El suelo tembló por breves momentos y una especie de "cola" salió de la grieta atravesando el pecho de Charasuke. De la boca de la carta comenzó a brotar sangre, al mismo tiempo en el que el card captor recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo. El zorrito negro mordió aquello que hería a la carta y, para sorpresa de los presentes, se alejó del cuerpo de la carta.

―¿Intentas matarme acaso? ―preguntó Charasuke mientras se sujetaba la herida sangrante en su pecho sin dejar de observar a su zorro.

―No creo ser capaz de asesinarte con tanta facilidad, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Menma mientras subía al hombro de la carta.

―No moriré con tan poco, pero… ―afirmó dubitativo de continuar aquella oración.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba más que furioso. Desconocía por completo la razón de haber quedado indefenso frente a esa ridícula y molesta carta. Mas, en cuanto notó que nuevamente tenía el uso completo de sus facultades físicas, no tardó mucho en lanzarse contra Charasuke. Dejaría para más tarde sus análisis, pues por el momento sólo estaba decidido a terminar pronto con el otro. Corrió hacia el contrario siendo detenido únicamente por el temblor bajo sus pies. El suelo comenzó a brillar de manera sospechosa y poco a poco se abría más y más develándose aquel sello maldito bajo sus pies. Menma frunció el ceño al mirar el círculo mágico brillando intensamente en un color morado. Negó con la cabeza brevemente antes de dirigir su atención a la sangre antes derramada por su pareja.

―Charasuke ―llamó en su forma de zorrito―. Se terminó el tiempo, debemos irnos de aquí ―sugirió a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias de permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese templo.

―Creo que es hora de irnos, pero… ―aseguró la carta con su mirada brillando en carmesí―, antes debo encargarme de que el secreto que Itachi y yo compartimos jamás sea revelado ―comentó buscando a la sacerdotisa Hinata.

La joven aun no recobraba el conocimiento, por lo que era completamente ajena al peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Sasuke junto a Naruto no estaban dispuestos a permitir que la joven fuera asesinada delante de sus ojos. _"¿Cuál es el pecado que comparte esta carta con mi hermano Itachi? ¿Qué relación llevan esos dos?"._ Pensó Uchiha dispuesto a interrogar a la miko en cuanto volviera en sí, mas primero era necesario ponerla a salvo y sellar a Charasuke de una buena vez por todas. Sea lo que sea que esa maldita carta ocultara lo forzaría a revelárselo a como diera lugar. El card captor se posicionó delante de la joven Hyuga anticipando el ataque de su copia, pero no contaba con que lanzara su ataque contra él. Charasuke se abalanzó contra él con la espada en alto y atravesó el pecho de Sasuke con sus ojos brillando de manera más intensa, sonrió cínicamente. Movió su mano retorciendo la espada en el pecho del mago mientras la hoja de la espada se expandía y destruía el corazón de Hinata tras Uchiha.

―Tu cuerpo es muy frágil para ser un escudo ―comentó Charasuke mientras acercaba su cara al contrario.

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó desesperado Naruto no sabiendo qué hacer. En su figura humana quedaría incluso más expuesto que como guardián.

―¿Qué… qué relación tienes con Itachi? ―interrogó tosiendo sangre. Uchiha a pesar de las heridas intentaba mantenerse firme.

―No es algo que necesites saber ―contestó la carta usando su mano disponible para acariciar el cabello de Sasuke―. Un niñito tan falto de odio como tú no está listo para ensuciarse las manos ―dijo antes de retirar su espada de su cuerpo.

Al retirar la espada del cuerpo Sasuke lo dejó caer al suelo desangrándose. Detrás de él yacía el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con una prominente herida en el pecho. Charasuke acercó su espada hasta su rostro y abrió su boca mostrando su lengua. Lamió la sangre del goteante borde de su arma. Caminó de manera despreocupada hacia el centro del templo. Allí donde residía el círculo mágico, siendo seguido de cerca por aquel confiable zorrito de color oscuro. Éste al poner su pata delantera en el borde del círculo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato. Uzumaki también intentó acercarse, pero al igual que aquel zorro negro recibió una descarga que lo alejó del centro.

―¡¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?! ―gritó Menma saltando completamente alterado―. ¿Acaso no me amas? ―interrogó.

―Te amo con todo mi corazón y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ―aseguró el azabache alzando aquella espada por encima de su cabeza―. Es por eso que debo hacer esto ―exclamó antes de concentrar su magia en la espada haciendo que unas letras se dibujaran en ella―. Dos doncellas que gobiernan el destino guardan el secreto impío, la sangre del pecador y el réquiem cantado por un traidor. Obedece a mi voluntad, oye mi voz y ¡ríndete a mis deseos! ―exclamó clavando su espada en medio del círculo.

El templo entero comenzó a temblar mientras el brillo se intensificaba. El sello comenzó a disolverse de manera titilante. Apareciendo y desapareciendo por breves lapsos de tiempo. Unas sombras oscuras surgieron del suelo y volaron hacia el techo, destrozándolo mientras salían y se perdían de la vista en el cielo. Los ojos de Charasuke dejaron momentáneamente de brillar en color rojo, pero recuperaron su color. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión en particular. Quedó como ausente por donde se fue aquella energía oscura. Sin embargo, reaccionó al ver a Naruto intentado arremeter contra él. En un ataque desesperado para hacerle pagar su afrenta. Empero, para la carta sólo bastó un parpadeo para detener al blondo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó al aire cuando su cuerpo quedó suspendido en pleno vuelo.

―Tú eres bastante inútil ―comentó Charasuke acercándose a él. Sujetó con fuerza su mentón y sin previo aviso, le robó un beso de sus labios.

―¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?! ―interrogó el joven de ojos azules protestando mientras escupía completamente ofendido.

―Es un pequeño regalo ―respondió el azabache relamiéndose los labios―. Sasuke no será feliz mientras yo pueda impedirlo ―explicó con tranquilidad.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―inquirió haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas para moverse normalmente.

―La ignorancia es felicidad ―contestó mientras hacía girar el báculo en su mano.

Lo siguiente que sintió Uzumaki fue dolor en su cuerpo. Como si decenas de cuchillos rasgaran su piel fue sintiendo el ardor y la sangre tibia derramarse. Aquel ser tan parecido a él se hizo presente al lado de Charasuke sonriéndole con deleite. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse consciente y de pie dándoles pelea, mas el dolor fue tan intenso que sintió su propia alma romperse en pedazos. Soltó un gran y prolongado alarido de dolor mientras perdía el conocimiento. _"Lo siento, Teme. De nuevo no pude protegerte"._ Fue el último pensamiento surcando la mente del de ojos azules teniendo como última imagen a Sasuke tirado en el suelo herido. Una imagen grabada en la pupila de sus irises.

 _Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente sin saber dónde estaba. Todo el lugar se veía pobremente iluminado, dificultando identificar si seguía o no en el templo Nakano. El suelo estaba lleno de agua. Estaba de un extraño color amarillento y el olor a podredumbre no estaba siendo de su agrado. Observó a unos cuantos metros de distancia a Charasuke atravesar el pecho de Sasuke con la espada de antes. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no le salía. Quiso correr a detenerlo, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara, continuo sin poder moverse de su sitio. A su lado distinguió a aquel sujeto presentado como Menma. La sangre de su mejor amigo estaba dispersándose en el suelo tras ese ataque. Cerró los ojos no deseando verla y cerró sus puños antes de estrellarlos contra la superficie bajo suyo. Un hilo rojizo corrió a través de aquella agua hasta llegar a sus dedos, humedeciéndolos. Sintió el tibio líquido en su piel, destacando entre el resto._

— _¿La sangre de Sasuke? —preguntó al abrir sus ojos._

— _Es deliciosa —comentó Menma sujetándole la mano—. Deberías probarla —sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Aquel sujeto elevó su mano en contra de su voluntad y lo obligó a ver sus dedos manchados. Observó su propia mano largamente sin siquiera imaginar la razón de tan rara petición. Empero, a la fuerza el azabache le metió sus propios dedos a la boca. Sintió el sabor de la sangre deslizarse suavemente por su lengua. Era un sabor algo salado y hasta diría como metálico. No sabía bien cómo describirlo, pero le estaba gustando. Para su sorpresa y miedo no le tomó demasiado tiempo acostumbrarse al sabor y desear más. Sacó de inmediato sus dedos de su boca. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué estaba codiciando la sangre de Sasuke. Sintió asco de sí mismo por semejantes deseos aberrantes._

— _¿Quieres más? —interrogó Menma obligándolo a ver en dirección al mago—. Allí hay más —señaló al inconsciente Sasuke— ¡Tómalo!_ _―ordenó con firmeza sujetándolo por su cabello._

— _No_ _―negó con molestia mientras se resistía al agarre sobre su persona._

— _Hazlo_ _―incitó de manera tentadora. La forma de ofrecerle aquello ciertamente parecía una invitación difícil de rechazar―._ _Tú lo deseas_ _―aseguró con un tono tranquilo al decirlo._

 _Se vio a sí mismo acercándose. ¿Era él o era el tal Menma? Sintió que comenzaba a enloquecer. ¿Cómo siquiera era posible pensar en algo así de despreciable? Aun así, tenía el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos. La sangre fluyendo a raudales de la herida de su pecho. Su boca comenzó a salivar por alguna causa desconocida. Mejor dicho, no quería aceptar el deseo de su paladar de impregnarse con aquel liquido carmesí perteneciente a su mejor amigo. Su lengua se asomó tímidamente como pidiendo permiso de probar aquel elixir prohibido._

—¡Sasuke! ―gritó Uzumaki lleno de terror mientras respiraba completamente agitado.

Los ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente enfocando a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca con un olor a alcohol y desinfectante que le hacía desear largarse. Se levantó de la cama un poco incómodo y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió y comenzó a buscar al Uchiha desesperadamente por cada habitación. Leyó cada etiqueta hasta dar con la que buscaba. Una vez encontró la habitación de Sasuke, no dudó en meterse sin esperar siquiera el permiso de algún doctor. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver a su mejor amigo vendado inconsciente usando respirador artificial. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente que en esos momentos. No fue capaz de protegerlo, sólo se limitó a mirar y volar a su alrededor cual mosca a la fruta. " _Inútil, inútil, inútil_ " se repetía constantemente en su mente recriminándose a sí mismo lo sucedido. Conteniendo sus ganas de llorar se acercó hasta la cama. Se colocó de rodillas, como haciendo penitencia y sujetó la mano pálida entre sus dedos.

Muy lejos de aquel hospital, se encontraba Charasuke en el mismo viejo departamento que estuvo ocupando todo ese tiempo. Contaba únicamente con la compañía de su amado Menma a su lado. Sin él estaba seguro de que no sería siquiera capaz de soportar la herida en su pecho. A pesar de estar concentrando toda su magia en dicho lugar, no conseguía cerrar el corte de aquella maldita cola de demonio. Odiaba cuando las colas de Kyubi se transformaban en armas así de eficaces, tan filosas y rápidas como el mismo viento. Comenzó a toser desesperado por la falta de aire, siendo observado de cerca por Menma. Hasta que repentinamente oyó la puerta del lugar abrirse.

―Considerando que puedes romper mi barrera mágica no entiendo porque tomarte la molestia de usar la puerta ―comentó Charasuke estando aun con su cuerpo doblegado en el suelo a causa del dolor.

―Por cuestiones de educación ―respondió Itachi caminando hacia él.

―Qué considerado ―dijo Menma mirándolo de mala manera―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―demandó saber sin ningún miramiento.

―Sólo vine a ver a Charasuke ―contestó con tranquilidad el mago Uchiha sosteniéndole la mirada a Menma―. ¿No deberías estar más agradecido conmigo? Yo te liberé de aquel sello ―le recordó con obvias intenciones de hacerlo molestar.

―¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, imbécil! ―reclamó el joven de ojos azules mostrando sus afilados dientes más parecidos a colmillos animales que a los de un humano.

―Tranquilo, kitsune-chan ―habló la carta teniendo problemas para respirar―. Itachi es tu benefactor, así que deberías tenerle un poco más de consideración ―recomendó sujetándose las rodillas antes de ponerse completamente de pie―. Yo no soy un beneficiario suyo, así que… ―dijo apareciendo a espaldas de Itachi colocando un cuchillo en su cuello―. Dime, ¿qué pretendías lograr? ―inquirió jadeando del esfuerzo realizado.

―Para estar tan gravemente herido eres bastante agresivo ―señaló Uchiha mientras sujetaba el cuchillo con la mano desnuda―. Mis manos tienen tanta sangre que la mía propia no hace la diferencia ―explicó sin mostrarse afectado por tener un corte tan grande en su mano.

―Estás loco ―comentó Menma viéndolo horrorizado―. Lárgate de aquí antes de que…

―¿Antes de qué? ―interrogó Uchiha mirándolo desafiante―. No puedes hacerme nada en tu estado actual ―afirmó viéndolo con superioridad.

―¡Cierra la boca! ―ordenó Charasuke separándose de su cuerpo a una distancia prudente.

―Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. Después de todo yo fui quien te reunió con tu amante y protegió tu pasado ―explicó Itachi haciendo enojar a los otros dos―. Era justo que fueras tú quien asegurara mi futuro.

―Esto no debió salir de esta manera ―reclamó Charasuke cerrando sus manos en puños―. Sasuke tiene un alma demasiado…

―¿Pura? ―preguntó el mago encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia―. No tiene suficiente odio y nunca lo tendrá. Tú y yo lo sabemos ―explicó mientras se acercaba caminando a paso lento.

La carta se sujetó la cabeza unos breves momentos. Era inútil un alma como la de Sasuke. Supuso que sería fácil corromperlo, pero ni siquiera la tragedia ocurrida en su familia lograba generar el odio que esperaba en él. Si no podía obtener ese sentimiento genuinamente, le era irrelevante. En cambio, tenía frente suyo a Itachi, quien servía a su causa en más de un aspecto. No, él no debía involucrarse más en los secretos del mago Clown. Ya sabía demasiado y no quería repetir sus errores anteriores. Jamás debió confiar en un mago Uchiha, sólo traían calamidades cuando se les confiaba algún conocimiento mágico. Estar divagando acerca del corazón de Sasuke le costó unos breves momentos de distracción, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Uchiha. Usando su mano lo sujetó por la muñeca obligándolo a posicionarse frente a él. Allí la dio una fuerte patada en el vientre mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó Menma preocupado viéndolo demasiado quieto para su gusto―. Maldito ―insultó a Uchiha―. Una de las colas del zorro lo hirió gravemente ―avisó sin moverse de su sitio―. No lo lastimes ―ordenó.

―Imaginaba que ese detestable olor a sangre podrida venía de él ―respondió Itachi caminando lentamente hacia el otro.

El mago Uchiha usó su mano para invocar su báculo personal. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a recitar un antiguo hechizo. La punta del báculo comenzó a brillar, una vez listo golpeó directamente la herida en el pecho de Charasuke. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios mientras convulsionaba de dolor. Menma cerró sus manos en puños mientras desviaba la mirada incapaz de interceder en lo que estaba sucediéndole a su pareja. Sus ojos se negaban a ver semejante tortura, pero sus oídos eran incapaces de obviar sus alaridos. Fue cuando todo quedó en silencio que se atrevió a mirar nuevamente. Se encontró con una enorme mancha de sangre en la pared y a su pareja tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó el joven de ojos azules acercándose.

―Era mejor que muriera de una vez. Ya no tiene sentido que esté vagando en este mundo ―dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta caminando rumbo a la puerta.

Menma siguió llamando repetidas veces al moreno sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Deseó tocarlo, pero su mano permaneció suspendida a un centímetro del negro cabello. Se mordió los labios antes de dirigir su mirar hacia donde había partido Itachi. Ese mago estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera por su objetivo. Tal determinación u obsesión por hacer las cosas a su manera podía resultar en una gran calamidad si no lo hacían reaccionar. Empero, era más posible que aceptara el destino impuesto si seguía pensando de esa misma forma. Los ojos negros de Charasuke apenas si podían mantenerse entrecerrados enfocando al mago y a Menma. " _No debería amarlos tanto, pero aun con todo el dolor que me causan, no puedo alejarme_ ". Pensó mientras su visión se iba tornando borrosa al mismo tiempo que Itachi abandonaba el lugar.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad percatándose de que la atmosfera de la ciudad había cambiado. Claramente se podía percibir la magia oscura del demonio zorro esparcida. Y no fue el único en notarla, en su mansión Sai se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez encima. Las piezas estaban dispuestas cual partido iniciado recientemente. Del lado de la reencarnación de Clown se hallaban las piezas blancas, en el contrario las de color negro. La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada tan sólo por una pobre vela.

―Nuestro destino no es más que un juego de ajedrez en el que el mago Clown juega contra sí mismo ―afirmó sonriendo falsamente estando completamente solo―. Sasuke sería el rey blanco e Itachi el negro ―mencionó tocando las piezas haciéndolas brillar tenuemente―. La reina es la pieza que protege al rey, ese sitio es mío al lado de Sasuke, pero tú, Itachi te deshiciste de Charasuke. ¿Cómo planeas ganar sin tu reina?

Preguntas murmuradas a la nada misma. Respuestas ocultas en la sangre de los Uchiha. El aullido del demonio fue tan grande esa noche que todos los poseedores de magia sintieron su amenaza. Aquel capaz de destruir ciudades, legendario por asesinar y alimentarse de magos clamaba por más sangre. La derramada ese día en su honor no calmó su sed. Por el contrario, probar la sangre fresca del nuevo card captor lo había puesto inquieto y deseoso de más. La luna, como sintiera temor por los recientes acontecimientos, se ocultó tras las nubes privando a los mortales de su blanca luz. La oscuridad estaba cobrando la fuerza de devorarlo todo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Heridas de un corazón vengativo

Blanco. Derrota. Decepción. Era lo que rodeaba a Sasuke en esos momentos. Estar en la cama del hospital era lo último que deseaba hacer. Empero, los médicos insistieron al ver la gravedad de sus heridas y más cuando no les dio una explicación clara. ¿Cómo justificar que una carta mágica con su cara lo atravesó con una espada? Su excusa fue torpe y contradictoria con la de Naruto. Mientras el rubio dijo que se cayó del tejado de la casa directamente sobre las rejas del portón del patio, él dijo que tropezó en una escalera mientras cargaba una espada del club de esgrima de su escuela. Los doctores encontraron poco probables ambas historias. Insistieron en oír la verdad, pero en cada ocasión enredaban de peor manera su mentira. Los adultos en ese caso decidieron retenerlo un tiempo más en observación en lo que la policía investigaba el asunto. Era su deber notificar a las autoridades pertinentes al tratarse de menores.

―Te ves muy acabado ―comentó Sai entrando al cuarto de Uchiha y sentándose en la silla frente a la cama del paciente―. Esa carta te dio una buena paliza ―agregó dejando una cesta de frutas en la mesa de noche.

―¿Viniste a molestarme con ese asunto? ―preguntó con clara molestia en su voz.

―Estás de peor humor que de costumbre ―señaló la reencarnación de Clown―. Cuéntame qué sucedió en el templo Nakano ―pidió con un rostro serio.

―No puedo conversar de eso. Al menos no aquí ―susurró viendo disimuladamente hacia la puerta―. Hay oficiales de la policía custodiándome. ―Prácticamente escupió la frase. Lo estaba irritando estar tan vigilado.

―Lo noté, creen que Naruto-kun y tú son novios y tuvieron un problema de pareja ―explicó sonriendo divertido.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Uchiha alterado por semejante malentendido―. ¡Espera! Tengo la herida de una espada en mi pecho, ¿qué clase de problemas de pareja creen que tuvimos? ―cuestionó encontrando más ridícula esa teoría que sus propias mentiras.

―Te sorprendería de cuántas maneras un novio celoso intenta asesinar a su ex pareja ―suspiró de manera cansina―. Lanzando ácido, golpeando con puños u objetos contundentes, prendiéndoles fuego y un sinfín de métodos más ―enumeró a sabiendas de que la razón de los doctores de retenerlo allí era asegurarse de que Sasuke no estuviera encubriendo a su agresor.

―El Dobe sería incapaz de hacerme algo como eso ―afirmó con molestia mientras se sentaba correctamente en la cama.

―No negaste lo de ser pareja ―puntualizó con una mirada de picardía―. Veo que notas el buen prospecto de novio que es Naruto-kun ―dijo llevando su propia mano a su mentón adoptando una postura pensativa.

―Eres un aprovechado ―acusó con fastidio dejándose caer nuevamente en el colchón―. No puedo golpearte estando herido ―dijo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado mientras sus manos estaban tras su propia nuca.

Sai se limitó a sonreír como hacía típicamente y se sentó en la silla a pelar una manzana. Ambos sabían que lo sucedido no debía dejarse así. Un templo destruido y un sello posiblemente roto. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerciorarse del estado del mismo. Probablemente debería volver allí y verificar si el demonio había escapado. Sin embargo, la verdadera duda que lo carcomía era si podría vencer al demonio. O lo más preocupante era imaginar de lo que sería capaz si había conseguido liberarse gracias a Charasuke. De sólo pensar en él su sangre hervía. Había asesinado sin remordimiento a unas sacerdotisas en su presencia. Fue débil. Quedó en completo ridículo como card captor. Una carta lo había casi asesinado y otra no había obedecido sus órdenes.

―Sai ―llamó repentinamente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos―. Cuando una carta es sellada obedece a quien la capturó, ¿verdad? ―preguntó girando la cabeza para verlo directamente.

―Eso es correcto ―corroboró el otro azabache acomodando los pedazos de manzana cortados en el plato―. Por eso es de vital importancia que selles más cartas que Itachi, pues sólo podrás luchar contra aquellas que te reconozcan como su maestro ―explicó a modo de recordatorio de lo más básico como cazador de cartas.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó estrujando las sabanas entre sus dedos―. ¿Por qué burbujas no me obedeció en el momento más crucial de la pelea contra Charasuke? ―interrogó con su mirada ensombrecida por el odio y la rabia.

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a Burbujas? ―interrogó Sai acercándose a Sasuke con las cartas Clown en sus manos.

―¿Eso se puede? ―cuestionó con sorpresa Uchiha sentándose de golpe en la cama.

―Claro que es posible ―confirmó el otro azabache separando a burbujas de las demás―. Las cartas Clown son especiales en parte porque cada una es un ser mágico con consciencia propia. Ellas piensan, sienten y hablan ―explicó calmadamente.

Sasuke miró curiosamente las cartas en las manos de su amigo. ¿Esas cosas podían pensar y sentir? Jamás se había parado a pensar en ello. Es más, creyó que era una habilidad especial de Charasuke hablar, pues ninguna de sus cartas lo hizo nunca. Él las atrapó causando destrozos por la ciudad, las selló y comenzó a usarlas sin ninguna dificultad. " _Ahora resulta que estas tontas cartas tienen sentimientos propios"._ Pensó fastidiado, sería un problema bastante serio si todas eran rebeldes y habladoras como su clon. Esperó a que Sai le diera la carta con la que pretendía hablar. La examinó con la mirada mientras la sostenía en su mano percatándose de una mancha oscura en una de las esquinas.

―Genial, se ensució durante el derrumbe ―exclamó con molestia intentando quitar la molesta mancha con su mano.

―Te sugiero invocarla y preguntarle directamente sus razones ―sugirió la reencarnación de Clown.

―¿Así como así? No tengo mi báculo y no sé si pueda invocarla ―explicó Uchiha tocándose el cuello notando que faltaba su collar con la llave.

―Descuida, para hablar con la forma humanoide de las cartas sólo requieres de tus sentimientos ―afirmó Sai sonriendo mientras apartaba a las demás―. El báculo lo está cuidando Gaara para evitar tonterías de tu parte ―agregó en un tono de ligero regaño.

―Como si fuera a hacer algo tonto ―bufó desviando la mirada por semejante tontería. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención a la carta, concentrando su magia en su mano―. ¡Burbujas! ―gritó invocándola.

La carta comenzó a brillar brevemente antes de que varias burbujas rodearan a Sasuke. Frente a él apareció aquel niño pequeño sellado anteriormente por él. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor girando la cabeza en varias direcciones como si buscara algo o a alguien. La carta claramente estaba confundida y sin entender el motivo para ser llamada a ese sitio. ¿Contra quién debía pelear? Las únicas veces en las cuales fue solicitada su presencia, siempre fue para destruir algo por mandato del card captor. Burbujas miró a los dos azabaches delante suyo con gran curiosidad. Los reconoció en breves segundos, pero no así a sus intenciones. Se puso en guardia en poco tiempo, intuyendo peligro contra él por haberle faltado el respeto a su supuesto "dueño".

―Hola, Burbujas ―saludó Sai mientras se le acercaba un poco a lo que la carta retrocedió―. Tranquilo no estás en problemas, sólo queremos hablar contigo ―aseguró moviendo sus manos suavemente hacia abajo intentando calmarlo.

La carta siguió mirándolo con desconfianza unos breves momentos más. Empero, sintió la magia de Clown en su ser, eso significaba que era buena persona. Si su amado creador dejó su magia en ese chico, no podía ser alguien de malas intenciones hacia él. Burbujas levantó la mano derecha hacia Sai y éste la sujetó suavemente para guiarlo cerca de la cama donde aún permanecía inmóvil Sasuke. Sus ojos negros permanecieron fijos en la blanca tela estrujada bajo sus manos. Las acciones de Burbujas al ser invocado hablaba más de su opinión sobre él que mil palabras vacías. Mostró miedo y se alejó de inmediato. Si las cartas sentían y pensaban ¿qué concepto tenían de él como card captor? " _Eres débil"._ Llegó repentinamente a la mente de Sasuke. Hasta el momento lo único resonando en su cabeza eran las palabras de la única carta con la que se había comunicado verbalmente.

―Habla, Burbujas ―ordenó Sasuke golpeando con su puño el colchón de su cama―. ¿Qué demonios sucedió durante la batalla contra Charasuke? ―inquirió mirándolo con rencor.

La carta al verlo de esa manera retrocedió un poco. Movió las manos y permaneció con la mirada fija en Uchiha, pero sus labios no se movieron. No se separaron en ningún momento. Sin importar la forma en la que el card captor lo observaba con clara ira creciendo a causa de su silencio. El azabache mantuvo lo más posible su paciencia para dialogar con su carta, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Le falló en el peor momento. Si no fuera por su rebeldía y negativa a atacar a Charasuke habría conseguido la victoria. O al menos no hubiera terminado con el pecho atravesado por una jodida espada. " _Maldita carta inútil"_. Pensó con molestia, meditando seriamente la opción de ponerle mano dura a las cartas. Así evitaría ser nuevamente objeto de humillaciones simplemente por capricho de esos "seres".

―Sasuke ―llamó la reencarnación del mago Clown acercándose a él para apoyar su mano en el hombro de su amigo―. Debes tener paciencia con las cartas ―aconsejó de la forma más delicada posible. El carácter de su amigo era bastante peculiar y no serviría para tratar con las cartas.

―¿Paciencia? ¡¿Me pides paciencia con un traidor?! ―interrogó entre gritos de frustración―. ¡Y ni siquiera intenta explicarse! ―exclamó señalando a Burbujas con su dedo índice―. Míralo, sólo está allí parado sin decir nada ―señaló respirando agitado.

Estando en un hospital sabía que si gritaba demasiado atraería la atención de enfermeras y doctores. Si ellos se metían en sus asuntos no podía asegurar que no los usaría para desquitar sus sentimientos. Aún tenía la posibilidad de que Sai usara su magia para cubrir sus metidas de pata, pero no era de fiar. Sólo de vez en cuando él usaba su magia para lo que él requiriera. Veces en las cuales los daños colaterales lo señalaban directamente como culpable. En esas excepciones no sabía, ni tenía intenciones de averiguar cómo, las personas cambiaban de ideas. Aun si había testigos oculares de que él era el responsable de la destrucción de propiedad ajena, era como si no recordaran. Un par de ocasiones intentó preguntarle obteniendo un seco _"No es el momento"_. Y en cada una maldijo al otro azabache y a todo su árbol genealógico sin importarle si se mezclaba con el suyo.

―Yo debo solucionar tus asuntos con los doctores y los policías que creen que eres víctima de una relación abusiva ―comentó repentinamente mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta de la habitación―. Los dejaré a solas para que puedan solucionar sus problemas en lo que yo arreglo lo demás ―avisó Sai mientras dejaba una corta caricia en la cabeza de la carta y se alejaba.

―Espera, Sai… ―pidió Uchiha en un tono demandante al estar viendo al otro ignorarlo y salir por la puerta.

En parte agradeció su ayuda con ese asunto. No quería seguir retenido en el hospital y mucho menos enterarse de que Naruto terminó en la cárcel a causa suya. O la correccional de menores, lo que era más posible. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si de esa manera las ideas irrelevantes se cayeran de su cabeza. Era de poca utilidad hacer eso, pero por alguna razón siempre lo hacía. Era un pequeño gesto involuntario que jamás había conseguido borrar, pese a intentarlo. Uzumaki solía fastidiarlo con eso diciendo que parecía un perrito _. "Alto, ¿por qué estoy divagando tanto?"._ Se cuestionó a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos vagos estaban adueñándose del tiempo que debía ocupar en algo más importante. Sí, esa carta. Esa vil traidora parada delante suyo.

―Anda, explícate antes de que decidida romperte ―ordenó de forma dura. Su voz engrosada por la forma en la que forzó sus cuerdas vocales lo hicieron sonar amenazante.

Burbujas se acercó a él y permaneció de pie mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke esperó a que tomara aire y comenzara a revelar sus secretos. Si las cartas tenían tanta inteligencia era posible obtener respuestas sobre Charasuke. Comenzando por la más urgente: su nombre. Saber qué tipo de carta era le ayudaría a planear su estrategia para anularlo. E incluso podría buscar hechizos efectivos para neutralizar su capacidad de imitación. Su habilidad era casi imposible de vencer, al menos eso quería pensar. Se negó a sí mismo dejar ir una carta que fácilmente podría compensar su falta de cartas. Mas, Burbujas se negaba a hablar. Su ira resurgía desde lo más profundo de su vientre y subía como bilis por su garganta. Quemaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas la traición de un ser que le debía fidelidad y obediencia absoluta. La carta sujetó su brazo con su mano de tamaño infantil. Movió la boca dejando salir apenas unos balbuceos inentendibles. ¿Se estaba burlando de él acaso? Enfurecido por la afrenta sacudió su brazo con fuerza quitándoselo de encima.

―¡Vete! ―ordenó Sasuke dominado por su cólera―. Si no me consideras un digno card captor lárgate con Itachi ―sugirió con desprecio―; aunque te advierto que no creo que desee una carta tan inútil como tú ―agregó con clara intención de causar daño.

La carta puso una mirada de tristeza por unos breves instantes, cambiando su expresión a gran velocidad. Dejó atrás aquellas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos y en su lugar se mostró enojado. Si su card captor lo estaba desechando como basura, ¡pues bien! No necesitaba a un mago tan débil dándole ordenes absurdas. Todas las cartas coincidían en que jamás existiría otro mago como Clown. Si obedecían a los descendientes Uchiha, era simplemente por llevar una fracción de la esencia de Clown. Empero, aún no había nacido ninguno digno como para darles órdenes a las cincuenta y dos. Meros intentos de magos y novatos de la magia los habían utilizado a lo largo de los siglos. Era un desperdicio de sus habilidades en toda regla. Mas, cuando algo salía mal, el mago de turno culpaba a la carta. Estaba harto de oír los berrinches de Sasuke y no soportaría otro segundo a su lado. Sin más que agregar, asumió la forma de una burbuja y salió flotando por la ventana.

―Estúpida carta ―murmuró por lo bajo Uchiha al verlo acatar su sugerencia largándose de allí.

―¡Teme! ―gritó Naruto entrando apresurado. Se lo veía agitado y aun vendado por la pelea anterior―. Al fin me dejaron entrar a tu habitación ―explicó sentándose directamente en la cama de él.

―¿No deberías estar descansando en tu habitación o metido en una cárcel por golpearme? ―cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

―No tengo idea de lo que haya hecho Sai, pero ahora hasta me saludan amablemente ―respondió mostrándose algo incómodo. Se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice y luego se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca.

―¿Ese idiota lo logró? ―cuestionó aún más impresionado. Siempre sería un misterio para él qué clase de habilidades tenía la reencarnación del mago Clown.

―Sí, ya sabes cómo es Sai siempre se sale con la suya ttebayo ―dijo riendo de manera escandalosa.

El moreno lo miró con alivio de verlo de buen ánimo. Luego de haber casi muerto, verlo sonreír le hacía sentirse vivo. Tampoco lo notaba asustado o frustrado al rubio. ¿Acaso no sentía odio contra la carta? Ciertamente, no eran muy cercanos a Sakura e Ino, pero tampoco era como si les deseara lo sucedido. A Shion la conocieron ese mismo día y Hinata apenas si la ubicaban de la escuela. Una compañera más a la que oían cuando el maestro la nombraba para pasar lista, pero hasta allí terminaba la atención hacia ella. No obstante, aún no conseguía erradicar aquel escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Su imagen rodeada de su propia sangre, los gritos desesperados y la sonrisa sádica de Charasuke eran un cuadro grabado en su mente y demasiado recurrente. Temblaba como si su cuerpo aun resintiera la amenaza. Si hacía memoria del acontecimiento su pecho comenzaba a doler como si la espada estuviera nuevamente atravesándolo. Su mirada viajó al rubio que había estado hablando sin parar pese a no ser realmente escuchado. No se lo veía nervioso o asustado.

―Sasuke ―llamó Uzumaki extrañamente serio. Especialmente por el uso de su nombre sin el típico mote.

―¿Qué sucede? ―interrogó mientras ponía verdadera atención a lo que pudiera decirle.

―Perdimos, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con una mirada apagada. No se lo veía tan lleno de vida como de costumbre.

―Sí, perdimos ―confirmó con una voz monótona sintiendo como si su lengua quemara por admitir semejante hecho.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―cuestionó Naruto sujetando la muñeca de su mejor amigo con fuerza―. No pensaras en rendirte, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ―cuestionó con sus labios temblando por temor a la respuesta.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―afirmó con un aire de indignación muy notorio―. Voy a entrenar y hacerme mucho más fuerte. Una carta, Itachi o quien sea no será problema para mí dentro de muy poco ―prometió señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar apuntando a la zona de su pecho donde se ubicaba su corazón.

―Qué alivio ―suspiró el blondo respirando de manera mucho más pausada y profunda―. Creía que lo sucedido te podría afectar mucho más ―admitió un poco contrariado de si contarle eso o no. Sabía del orgullo de su mejor amigo y como no solía tomarse de buena manera los gestos de preocupación. Por lo regular los confundía con lástima.

―Me afecta ―admitió girando su rostro en dirección contraria a su amigo para poder enfocarse en la ventana de la habitación―. Me siento perdido, humillado y estamos heridos ―enumeró sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

Para Uchiha era difícil expresar aquellos sentimientos y menos frente a uno de los guardianes. Sin embargo, la muerte estuvo tan cerca. El frío metal rasgando sus ropas y su piel le daban una nueva mirada a la vida. Había cosas que necesitaba reevaluar urgentemente. Comenzando por dejar de creer en las cartas Clown. Eran unas traicioneras que podían fallarle en cualquier momento. Él poseía magia en su interior como cualquier mago en la familia Uchiha. Debía existir alguna manera de usarla de manera mucho más eficaz. Así como lo hacía Sai. Estaba seguro de que aquel bastardo de sonrisa falsa era capaz de hacer uso de sus poderes. Siendo la reencarnación de Clown seguramente conocía una infinidad de hechizos y dominaba todos los tipos de magia existentes. Su único problema era sacarle esa información, debido a su insistencia en que su rol no era el de maestro, sino el de colaborador del card captor.

―Hay que entrenar y aprender a invocar hechizos de ataque poderosos y destructivos ―soltó Sasuke decidido a abandonar la cacería de las cartas.

―¡Sí! ―asintió el rubio con gran emoción de expandir juntos sus poderes, sin saber de aquel pensamiento de renuncia en la mente del otro.

―No ―remarcó una tercera voz ingresando a la habitación―. Eso no los hará más poderosos sino peligrosos ―dijo con completa seriedad cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

―¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ―interrogó Sasuke con clara molestia en su voz. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó de manera amenazante a su amigo.

―Alguien poderoso sabe cuidar de los suyos ―respondió Sai sin dejarse intimidar por aquella mirada llena de odio del joven mago―. Alguien peligroso sólo destruirá a quien se le acerque demasiado ―advirtió sabiamente.

―Una persona poderosa es peligrosa incluso para sus amigos ―razonó Naruto cruzándose de brazos tratando de analizar la frase para aplacar el enojo de su mejor amigo.

―Pero si no tienes poder no puedes salvar a nadie ―reclamó Sasuke mirándolo lleno de ira―. Sólo puedes observar como todo aquello que tienes delante de tus ojos se desvanece o es robado por quienes sí poseen un gran poder.

―Yo nunca lo he negado ―aseguró Sai mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y se sentaba en el lugar que ocupó antes de salir―. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de mi vida pasada indican que mi poder destruyó todo lo que amé y también todo aquello que odié ―confesó de manera melancólica.

La magia era tentadora para cualquier mortal que soñaba con solucionar todos sus problemas en un par de palabras. Clown nació con aquella supuesta bendición que no le trajo más que desdichas. Sai recordaba que en esa vida llegó en la época de la Santa Inquisición. Su don no fue apreciado sino todo lo contrario. Y eso lo convirtió en una fuente de infortunios para su familia y amigos. Perdió todo a causa de su poder y se quedó como única compañía las cartas Clown. Un motivo que muchos magos desconocían. Ellas tenían el don del raciocinio para serle un sustituto de todo aquello de lo que carecía. Generar esa abrumadora cantidad de magia lo llevó poco a poco a convertirse en un ermitaño. ¿Para alguien era extraño que se enamorara tan profundamente de la única persona que no lo vio mal? Si conocieran siquiera una parte de la historia de su vida, desearían no haber nacido con magia.

Mas, los Uchiha siendo descendientes suyos poseían algunos retazos de su magia. Ninguno provenía de una línea completamente pura, pero sí lo suficientemente emparentados para despertar sus dones mágicos. Todos ellos eran ignorantes de los sentimientos de Clown y ninguno entendía muy bien su verdadero papel en ese juego creado por el mago supremo. Aquel clan de magos intentaron apoderarse del poder que creían pertenecerles y fueron condenados por el juicio final. ¿Cuántas muertes habrían de suceder para hacerlos notar el verdadero error? Sólo quedaban dos Uchiha y ninguno daba siquiera un paso en la dirección correcta sin un guía al pendiente. Eran unos simples topos perdidos en la oscuridad de los complejos juegos del creador de las cartas. Vio de reojo a Sasuke notando su ferviente deseo de mejorar en sus destrezas mágicas. Tal determinación no sería enfriara por alguien como él. Con o sin su ayuda llevaría a cabo sus nuevos planes dejándolo sin opciones más que brindarle su apoyo.

―Hay maneras de incrementar tu fuerza, pero primero debes recuperarte por completo ―cedió Sai con un gesto resignado. Era inútil querer detenerlo, sólo lograría una confrontación inútil con su amigo.

―¿En serio? ―interrogó Sasuke mirándolo seriamente. Creyó que le tomaría más esfuerzo convencerlo.

―Yo también quiero volverme más fuerte ttebayo ―intervino Naruto deseando mejorar lo antes posible.

―Por mí no hay problema ―dijo Sai mostrando su típica sonrisa falsa a ambos chicos―. Yo les ayudaré a entrenar, pero quien dará las indicaciones no seré yo ―aclaró de inmediato al prever las intenciones de ambos de preguntarle.

―¿Cómo? ―interrogaron perdidos con esa respuesta.

―Ya solicité refuerzos ―dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda―. Luego de arreglar ese pequeño malentendido de ustedes con la policía y los doctores le hice una pequeña llamada ―comentó con aquella expresión perversa que lo caracterizaba.

―¿A quién llamaste? ―interrogó Naruto esperando que no fuera la persona que él estaba esperando.

―Precisamente es él ―asintió el azabache viendo a Uchiha con un rostro más emocionado.

―Al fin volverá ―susurró con un largo suspiro. Contrario a la mueca de desagrado del rubio.

El card captor estaba ilusionado por volver a ver a su tutor. Si existía alguien capaz de hacerlos más poderosos a los guardianes y especialmente a él, era quien lo cuidó esos últimos años. Aunque una parte de él no deseaba verlo, pues aquello significaría al mismo tiempo, explicarle que una de las cartas Clown se comportó de manera rebelde en su presencia. Presintió un largo regaño y un sermón sobre sus capacidades. Por culpa de Burbujas sus habilidades serían puestas en tela de duda. ¡Maldita carta! Él prometió estar bien y resolver cada problema estando por su cuenta viviendo solo. ¿Cómo explicaría que no podía mandar ni siquiera sobre cartas selladas? Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido con la carta Burbujas en busca de las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. O mejor dicho, excusarse con su tutor.

" _Yo sólo tengo un objetivo imposible de lograr por mi cuenta. Por mucho que me odie a mí mismo por mi debilidad, es una verdad que debo aceptar. Mis hechizos no son los mejores, algunos son bastante débiles y realmente no sirven para nada. La magia de las palabras es algo que pocos magos dominan, pues requieren de una concentración absoluta y gran ingenio para convocar poderes sin un objeto o un hechizo demasiado largo. Incluso entre los mejores de los mejores se dice que pueden usar sus habilidades con sólo pensarlas. Yo realmente estoy demasiado lejos de lograr proezas de ese nivel. Sin embargo, las cartas del mago Clown me acercan un poco. Siento que mejoro cuando cuento con su ayuda. Me siento fuerte e invencible y por ello les deposité siempre toda mi confianza._

 _En el principio, todo marchaba de maravillas; yo les daba ciertas libertades y privilegios a cambio de su ayuda en ciertos momentos. Empero, Burbujas me falló. Sólo le pedí una cosa, una mísera e insignificante cosa y no fue capaz de cumplirla. Contaba con él para vencer a Charasuke. ¿Por qué no atacó? ¿Acaso su par es más importante que mis órdenes? Porque al parecer es la palabra de mi maldita copia barata la que vale más. ¿Harán lo mismo las demás? ¿Renegaran de mis órdenes para proteger a su semejante? No le quiero cerca de mí sí tendrá su fidelidad puesta en otro. Esto será una advertencia para las demás. No pienso conservar estorbos para mi venganza. Si debo destruir a familiares o amigos para conseguir mi propósito lo haré sin dudarlo. Soy un vengador. El sentimentalismo barato no debe nublar mi juicio ni hacerme dudar de mis decisiones."_

―¿Podrán con el entrenamiento que les debe estar preparando? ―preguntó Sai mirando significativamente a Naruto―. Especialmente tú que tienes asuntos pendientes.

―No soy un niño ahora ―aseguró el rubio bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con molestia―. No es que me emocione mucho volver a verlo luego de tantos años, pero… ―Se interrumpió unos momentos tomando aire para continuar―. Incluso yo entiendo que lo mejor es tener a un guardián con experiencia.

―¿Estás seguro, Dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke apoyando su mano en su hombro―. Entiendo si tú no le guardas el mismo aprecio y cariño que yo ―comentó mirándolo preocupado―. Para ti será difícil lidiar con…

―Si quiero volverme fuerte en poco tiempo, no puedo comportarme como un berrinchudo que se oculta de sus problemas ―aseguró sujetando la pálida mano entre la suya―. Yo seré más fuerte, créeme ttebayo.

―Te creo, Dobe ―dijo sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

―Ejem ―tosió Sai captando la atención de ambos chicos―. Odio interrumpir tan bonito y meloso momento, pero yo ya debo volver a mi hogar ―avisó caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta―. Prepárense porque mañana mismo se los llevaran a entrenar.

―¡¿Mañana?! ―gritaron con sorpresa por semejante velocidad. Siendo que lo llamaron ese mismo día, era sorprendente que respondiera con tal brevedad.

―Sí, le conté acerca de lo sucedido ―confesó Sai antes de retirarse.

No iba a darle tiempo a Sasuke de protestar al respecto de su decisión. Necesitaban ayuda de inmediato. Una sombra en el suelo se movió de forma extraña. Su imagen no se correspondía a ningún elemento cercano y mucho menos al de una persona. Largos brazos y una cabeza anormalmente enorme intentó devorar la sombra de Sai. Siendo evitado por un golpe dado por el pie de la reencarnación del mago Clown. Un círculo mágico se dibujó alrededor de su pie causando que se destruyera aquella criatura. No era la única en ese lugar. Detrás de las sillas, en las paredes e incluso en el techo había diversas sombras moviéndose inquietas a la espera de alguna víctima.

―Debes recuperarte pronto, Sasuke ―susurró Sai viendo aquello con gran preocupación―. Necesitamos de tus poderes cuanto antes ―dijo apretando los dientes.

No había querido preocupar a Uchiha cuando aún se encontraba débil y herido, pero habían comenzado a manifestarse sombras. Aquellas cosas se encargaban de hurgar en la oscuridad del corazón de las personas que atrapaban llevándolas al desastre. Personas desempleadas, aquellos con baja autoestima, estudiantes con bajas calificaciones o cualquier problema por minúsculo que fuera era potenciado hasta llevar a la persona al suicidio. Incluso rechazos amorosos, de los cuales la mayoría sufría en algún momento de sus vidas y era superado con el tiempo, se volvían tragedias. El poder del demonio zorro era abrumador. Simples retazos de su poder bastaban para hacer sucumbir a las personas no mágicas sin que estas tuvieran tiempo de entender lo que les estaba sucediendo.

―Odiaría ser una carta Clown en estos momentos ―murmuró caminando entre las sombras creando círculos mágicos a cada paso que daba.

Ciertamente, Sai tenía razón. Las sombras se habían extendido desde el templo Nakano hasta Konoha. Varios kilómetros a la redonda habían sido infectados por las sombras y a cada víctima que se cobraban su poder aumentaba aún más. Incluso las cartas Clown aun libres estaban temerosas por su futuro. Su magia tan pura atraía a las sombras como polillas hacia la luz. Sin un mago que las ocultara en la seguridad de un mazo estaban a la deriva. Dejarse atrapar con facilidad por el primer mago que se les acercara se volvía una tentación bastante grande. Sin embargo, por principios y orgullo no podían permitirse algo como eso. Aun si temían por su bienestar.

Burbujas había estado flotando despreocupadamente por los cielos desde que Sasuke lo echó. Su brazo tenía una gran mancha negra como si hubiera sufrido un fuerte golpe. Se lo miraba con curiosidad al arremangarse. Le dolía y le picaba bastante. Como cualquier niño pequeño comenzó a rascar la zona con la mano contraria provocando que se extendiera más por su brazo. El ardor aumentaba y se expandía haciendo que se rascara con más intensidad. Era un círculo vicioso en el cual sólo se causaba cada vez más daño a sí mismo. Comenzó a asustarse al ver la piel abrirse por sus uñas. Pese a ser una carta su cuerpo en la forma humanoide tenía muchas semejanzas al de una persona humana.

Se detuvo unos momentos en un parque para buscar un poco de agua de la fuente. Intentó lavarse aquella mancha, pero era inútil. Sólo le ardía más el tocarse. Un simple roce resultaba doloroso. Y para empeorar su suerte tras suyo comenzaron a reunirse varias sombras. Aún permanecía ajeno a aquel peligro, pero para cuando se diera cuenta podría ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
